


Then Comes Brian

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #12 of "The Sunshine Files".  This is another sequel in our Sunshine Files. It follows Then Comes Marriage. Brian and Justin start a family. We hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: NOT MPREG  


* * *

"Brian? Is the Jeep loaded up?"

"Yes."

"All the bags?"

"Yes, Justin."

"You have the tickets?"

"Yes, dear."

"Sure?"

"In my pocket."

"Just checking. Bri?"

"Got that too."

"Oh, okay. Is the..."

"All secured."

"Okay, I guess we’re ready to go."

"Yes, we are."

"Brian!"

"Shush, you’ll wake the Squirt. Now, will you calm your ass down or do I have to fuck you into oblivion?"

"Sorry, it’s just..."

"I know, Sunshine. Our very first vacation..."

"Working vacation. You have clients to see and I have a show."

"I stand corrected. Working vacation with the Squirt and you’re excited. Well, so am I.   
So let’s get this show on the road."

"Brian, why do you insist on calling her that? One little indiscretion and our daughter is forever tagged with the nickname, Squirt."

"Well, if the nickname fits, Sunshine. And that little indiscretion as you put it, cost me my favorite Gucci shirt."

"If you had taken off your favorite Gucci shirt before you changed her diaper, it wouldn’t have gotten messed up."

"We’re not having this discussion again."

"Fine. Bri, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean bringing the baby."

"Justin, she’s five months old and you’ve been hovering over her from the minute she was born. You really want to leave her home?"

"No, I don’t and don’t talk to me about hovering. Claire and Debbie both have volunteered to babysit on a regular basis. But NOOO! Mr. I’d Rather Go To My Meetings With A Baby Strapped to My Chest. You remind me of a kangaroo."

"Not going there, Mr. I Can Paint With A Baby On My Back. And how long did it take to get the paint out of Bree’s hair?"

"Fuck you."

"Later, at the hotel. Justin, I am concerned about the flight. Babies don’t do well on planes."

"I know. But her doctor said if we bring her bottles and pacifier to suck on, it should help her with the pressure changes. And you’ve been practicing with her and the ear plugs so I think she’ll be okay. Are you sure it’s a good idea to bring her to your meetings?"

"Justin, all I have to do is stand there, sell my pitch and look pretty. I can do that with or without Miss Squirt strapped to my chest or riding on my hip. And I’d rather have her with me. I’ve done it at Kinnetik and at Part Deux. She already has the rep of being the youngest ad exec in history."

"I’m sure her designer label sleepers help."

"Don’t knock our designer labels, Mr. I Should Have Stock In Cargo Pants. I’ve won many accounts with my impeccable good taste in clothes. Un-like someone in this Jeep."

"I’m an artist. I don’t need any labels on my back. I can paint naked if I want to."

"Mmm. Now there’s a very lovely image." 

"Down, big guy; concentrate on the road. Speaking about roads. Are we driving all the way to the airport?"

"No. Just to the loft. I’ll park the Jeep in the garage. I have a limo arranged so we don’t have to deal with long term parking."

"Good idea. Bri, I am excited. This is my first one man show in LA. I hope they like my paintings."

"They did before when you were showcased with other young artists. You’ll wow them again. I’m very proud of you, you know."

"I know, and I’m very proud of you too."

"Me? I haven’t done anything."

"Yes, you have. You’ve done everything to make me feel happy and safe. You’ve made it possible for me to concentrate on my art and not worry about anything else. I appreciate that. You didn’t think I noticed, well, I did; still do. I’ve noticed it every day since we’ve been together and it just makes me love you more and more each day."

"Enough, Justin, because there’s not enough hours in the day for me to tell you what you’ve done for me."

"Okay. Let's just say we are two very lucky men and we are the perfect couple."

"Perfect family, now."

"Perfect."

With perfect timing, Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor chose that moment to awaken and make her presence known in the back seat of the Jeep. Justin twisted around to check on his daughter and squeeze her foot. Briana opened her sleepy blue eyes and smiled her own sunshine smile at her father. Brian saw her in the rear view mirror and couldn’t help but smile himself. Their decision to have a baby was a carefully planned one. Brian insisted that Justin be the biological father. Brian wanted a blond blue-eyed baby, just like his Sunshine. They went through a ton of surrogates until they found one that looked a lot like Molly and Jennifer. They both hoped that genetics would be in their favor. As it turned out, Briana, who was born on April 10, 2012, wound up with deep violet blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. Brian and Justin couldn’t have been more ecstatic. 

And now they were on their way to Pittsburgh and then on to Los Angeles. Brian, for a set of meetings with several clients and with a local young, up and coming ad agency that expressed a desire to partner with Kinnetik. And Justin, for his first solo LA show. 

Sidney Bloom was already in California as well as Justin’s paintings. Justin wanted to get to LA early before the show opened to arrange his paintings in groups. Justin was so inspired by the arrival of Spring and his Spring baby that he went into overdrive. Painting the local flora and fauna with zeal. He even did a grouping inspired by his family. Brian’s ‘Stud Amongst the Palms’ was included as well as ‘Stud with Baby.’ 

Brian chose to work as much as he could from home so that he could look after Briana from the time she was born. When Briana was about a month old, Justin had come home from doing errands to find Brian and their daughter fast asleep in the middle of their huge brass bed on the sun porch. Briana was securely wrapped in her father’s arms, snoozing away on Brian’s chest. At forty-two, Brian remained forever young and beautiful, his peaceful sleeping expression was only enhanced by their sleeping daughter. Justin quickly got out his sketch pad to capture the moment.

John had finished the renovations to the porch and to the attic, the previous year. The whole back of the house was now attached to the enlarged sun porch. The master bedroom had a sliding door to access the porch and the attic which was accessible by a spiral staircase had a small balcony overlooking the porch. The brass bed was now on the side of the porch partially hidden by the potted palms. There was more wicker furniture to give the large open area symmetry. Justin’s studio remained where it was but now he no longer had to break it down every time they entertained. The original wicker was arranged just beyond the studio area. In the middle was a long formal dining table, big enough to seat their entire extended family and above a huge crystal chandelier. Brian’s office was now transformed into the nursery, and the attic, Brian’s new office and guest room. Their growing family warranted a growing house.

"Justin, wake up, we’re landing."

"Landing? Didn’t we just take off?"

"Yeah, like five hours ago."

"Bree?"

"She’s fine. Been sleeping right along with her Daddy."

"You’ve been holding her all this time? You must be exhausted. I’ll take her."

"Why don’t you stretch first? When we’re at the gate you can take her while I get the bags."

"Brian, you’re doing too much. We’ll both get the bags. The Squirt will be fine in her carrier on my chest. I love you, you big mush."

"Love you too, Sunshine. Let’s get off this plane and to our hotel so I can show just how much."

*****

The following day after their arrival in LA, Justin went to the gallery to arrange his paintings as he wanted them displayed. Brian and Bree went to meet Kinnetik’s potential new partner.

"Mr. Kinney, I’m Joseph Reilly. I’m so glad to finally meet you in person."

"Same here and it’s Brian, by the way."

"And who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Miss Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor, my executive assistant."

"I must say, Brian, I’ve never met such an attractive executive assistant who appears to be so happy chomping on a frog-shaped pacifier. I may have to invest in some of those."

"Believe me, it’s a life saver. Now, tell me why Kinnetik should become your partner."

*****

"Brian, how did your meeting go with Mr. Reilly?"

"Very well. Kinnetik may have a new partner."

"I’m happy for you."

"You don’t sound happy."

"I’m just not sure how this will work. You’ve always retained control over your ads and the type of clients you sought out. Will you still be able to retain that control?"

"It’s not about control, Justin. It’s about freedom. Expansion."

"I understand the expansion part but I don’t understand the freedom."

"Think of Reilly’s agency like Kinnetik Part Deux and when I first started out on my own. He’s cultivated a lot of good steady clients. But every time he’s tried for that big national campaign someone like Kinnetik or Vance swoops in and it’s gone in a flash. His ideas are good but they don’t always have that edge Kinnetik’s known for. With Kinnetik’s association, Reilly will have the time to create an ad without fear that another agency will spirit it away. Reilly will get that luxury, the freedom to take his time with the preliminary mock up because the client will wait for Kinnetik."

"But what do you get out of it?"

"I can’t be on both coasts at the same time. And with the Squirt, I don’t want to be flying back and forth. Reilly’s single, young, good looking, and highly motivated. He can do what I can’t."

"Brian, you can still go anywhere you want to. You know that."

"I know Justin. But that’s just it, I don’t want to. I want to be home for the Squirt and for you. I missed so much with Gus. I won’t make that same mistake again."

The lovers kissed as Justin began to show his appreciation for the decision that Brian was making.

"Brian." All of a sudden Justin’s kisses came to an abrupt halt, Justin carefully studying the hazel eyes that were just about glazing over with lust.

"Yes."

"Just how good looking is Reilly?"

"Very," Brian said, hiding the smirk. "But not as good looking as you, Sunshine."

"Right answer, Kinney."

"That’s Kinney-Taylor, if you please. Besides he’s straight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, fairly sure."

"You work the old Kinney charm on him?"

"No, and besides I think my executive assistant would have protested."

"Executive assistant? What executive assistant?"

"Miss Squirt. She was on my hip throughout my tour of Reilly’s offices."

"Oh, that executive assistant. And did she approve of Reilly’s set up?"

"Seems like she did. But then she got bored and fell asleep in her stroller. She was very good. Thank the gods she has your temperament."

"If she had yours, we’d be in real trouble. I don’t think I could handle two of you."

"Watch it there, Sunshine. So, when’s your big shindig?"

"Tomorrow night at nine. You’ll be there, won’t you? I’m kinda nervous."

"Wouldn’t miss it. But why are you nervous? You’ve done this dozens of times, in a lot of galleries and in New York. Why would it be any different here?"

"I’m not sure. Maybe because Sidney heard through the grapevine that Brett and some of his cohorts may show up. After the Rage debacle, I’m sort of embarrassed to come back here." Brian met Justin’s weary and disappointed eyes with his own indignant ones.

"Justin Taylor-Kinney!" Brian growled. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. And guess what. If Brett and his buddies have enough brain matter between them, they’ll realize that they shot themselves in their collective asses. You are ten times more talented and famous than all of them put together. And ten times smarter and ten times more beautiful and..."

"Stop! I get it." Justin laughed as he flung himself into Brian’s arms, kissing him senseless. "I love you, you know."

"I know. Now, I think it’s time for some very important business."

"What?"

"I think the Squirt needs changing and we all need dinner. We should make it an early night, tonight. You’re going to be one very busy Sunshine, tomorrow. And I want a little cuddle time with someone who doesn’t pooh into a diaper."

"Brian, you do say the sweetest things."

"I know!"

*****

Around seven the next evening, Brian watched with strained patience, Justin nervously pacing around their hotel room. They were due at the gallery around eight, the gala opening set for nine. They had plenty of time while they waited for the babysitter to arrive. Brian had decided that a crowded noisy art gallery was no place for their daughter so he had arranged for a sitter to come to their room at seven-thirty. Justin was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

Brian watched his spouse pace, rearrange and count the prepared bottles. Straighten up their already pristine room, tuck the baby in, then loosen the blanket. Justin lined up the diapers, wipes, powder and ointments. Then he recopied the list of emergency phone numbers which included Justin’s cell, Brian’s cell, Sidney’s cell, the phone number for the gallery, hotel manager, and the hotel’s emergency doctor. Brian sighed loudly, shook his head then made a grab for his fidgeting young lover. 

Justin, secured in Brian’s arms was then kissed to within an inch of his life. Brian felt Justin respond and relax. Justin gazed up at his husband and coyly smiled. He realized what Brian was doing. Justin turned his head at the quiet knock on their door then quickly met Brian’s gaze.

"Go on. Open it," Brian said softly. Justin went immediately to the door.

"I’m so glad you’re...Claire!?" Justin said with astonishment as he pulled Claire Anderson-McNally into a twink’s version of a bear hug.

"Hello..." Claire’s greeting was muffled by Justin’s hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone asked me to babysit a certain young lady and I very happily agreed."

"You came three thousand miles to babysit?" Justin alternated his gaze between Claire and Brian. Claire smiled, Brian shrugged.

"Brian, how could you?"

"Now, don’t go getting all upset at Brian. I had to practically twist his arm to allow me to do this. We all knew about this trip and either myself or Debbie was all set to go. Brian made all the arrangements. Debbie wound up with a slight head cold so asked if I could come. Steve is busy with the Fall harvest and closing down the Farm for the season. I had no reason not to come out and every good reason why I should. Plus, it will give me a chance to look up some distant relatives of mine. So this was a good decision for everyone. Now if you’re through with your queen out, I’ll check on my little angel, then you can scoot."

Claire winked at Brian then went to see the sleeping Briana.

"Why Brian?"

"You know why. I did check out the hotel’s babysitting service and while they were all very qualified I knew that neither one of us would be able to relax and have a good time tonight if the Squirt was in the care of a complete stranger. So I exercised my other options." 

Justin smiled warmly at his most considerate and generous husband. "Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you so much. God, Brian, I love you. I don’t care how this evening turns out. What you did can never be matched." Justin buried his face into Brian’s chest and snuffled.

"No allergies and especially no allergies on my new Gucci shirt. I have to look good to impress your public. Now, let's say goodbye to Claire and kiss the Squirt goodnight." Justin nodded and they went inside Briana’s room to say goodnight.

*****

As Brian and Justin approached the gallery doors Justin was nervously bouncing on his toes. In spite of his earlier declaration to Brian, Justin really wanted this night to go well. Rage never got the chance to be completed let alone open. Justin hoped this ‘opening’ would be a success.

"Justin, breathe, just breathe. Look at Sidney. He’s strutting like a peacock. Do you think he would be this excited if he thought the show would flop? I don’t think so. Lindsay told me that she cried when she saw your paintings; she was so moved by them. You have nothing to worry about." 

Justin nervously nodded as Brian gave him a little push in the right direction. The symbolism was not wasted on Justin who straightened his shoulders, stood up tall and pranced his way toward Sidney. Brian chuckled as he watched the blond head bounce away.

"Brian? Brian Kinney, the man behind Rage. Or should that be the man behind the kid behind Rage."

"Hello, Brett. What brings you here? You decided to see what a real artist can accomplish?"

"Wasn’t my fault the backers pulled the plug."

"Your backers were assholes. And that kid, as you call him, has more talent in his little finger than your whole production company. You blew it, Brett. Justin is becoming a household name, here and in Europe. Even if you wanted to try again, your backers wouldn’t be able to afford him." Brian leered at Brett then turned to walk away.

"Brian, wait! Do you think Justin would be interested in resurrecting the project again? He still does the comic with Michael. I know that for a fact. I have every issue. Who’s his agent? Get me an appointment. I’ll get the backers and Justin will have complete artistic control."

"And Michael? Rage is just as much his as Justin’s."

"Of course. Tell me his lawyer’s name and I’ll have him contacted too. I’m serious Brian. Times have really changed. It’s time for Rage."

Brian gave Brett his patented smirk then handed Brett Sidney’s card as well as Melanie’s.

"I’m not promising anything, Brett. I have no influence regarding Justin’s choice of project. I will, however, encourage him to be open to your proposal."

"That’s all I ask." 

Brian nodded then went to find his artist.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin leaned against Brian in the backseat of the cab. He let out a long sigh.

"You okay?" Brian asked as he gave Justin a squeeze.

"Tired. I know these openings are necessary but it's like putting on a major performance every time."

"Maybe we should get you an understudy," Brian chuckled.

"I wish we could. But if somebody is forking out massive amounts of dough to buy a painting, the least they expect is to meet the artist in person."

"And how massive were the amounts?"

"About two thirds of the paintings sold."

"That's great, Justin," Brian said kissing Justin's cheek and hoping the taxi driver wasn't paying any attention.

"Sidney's sure they'll all sell before the show is over."

"My little artistic genius," Brian smiled.

"You are such a smoosh," Justin giggled wrapping his fingers into Brian's.

"And just what is a smoosh?"

"It's someone who is so soft and lovable that he makes my heart ache," Justin said looking into Brian's eyes.

"I would think that someone with a fifteen hundred SAT score could come up with a better word than smoosh," Brian teased, but he was secretly pleased with Justin's word.

"I think inventing a new word for someone is a huge compliment." Justin felt himself being pulled a little closer to Brian. Brian's chin came to rest on the top of Justin's head. All was silence. Justin smiled knowing that Brian was using the time to get control of himself. Justin had hit him with another emotional moment and Brian still didn't handle those terribly well, even after all this time.

The taxi pulled up at the hotel and Justin felt Brian release him. "Come on, big guy. Let's go see how Squirt and Claire made out," Justin said pulling Brian out of the taxi.

Brian paid the driver and then put his hand back in Justin's as they made their way inside. The short elevator ride brought them to their floor. They unlocked the door to their suite seeing Claire dozing in front of the TV. 

"Oh my," Claire said sitting up as she heard the door close behind them. "I think I dozed off."

"That must mean that the Squirt behaved herself," Brian smirked.

"She was a little angel after she recovered from the realization that neither one of you was here," Claire laughed.

"She is a possessive little devil," Brian chuckled as he opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside.

Justin and Claire joined him and they all watched Briana sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful and perfect. Her little rosebud mouth would clench every once in a while like she was sucking in her sleep. Otherwise her breathing was slow and regular as she slept that perfect sleep that only babies seem to have.

"Think she'll make it through the night?" Justin whispered.

Brian snorted. "She is perfectly capable of making it through the night, but I think she gets lonely so she wakes us up for some company. She never seems very hungry."

"You know you'd miss it if she didn't call out for her Dada every night," Justin grinned giving Brian a squeeze around the waist.

Brian smiled. He knew that was true. He had taken the job of giving Briana her nighttime feedings. He loved sitting in the rocking chair with her while she sipped daintily at her two a.m. bottle. It was quiet in the house, Justin sleeping peacefully in their bed. Brian would cuddle the little bundle that he loved beyond anything words could describe. In those moments he was so happy, happy beyond anything he had ever dreamed of.

"Come on, Brian. Let's let her sleep," Justin said taking Brian's hand.

The three adults made their way back into the sitting area of the suite. 

"Thanks so much for taking such good care of the Squirt, Claire," Brian said giving Claire a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Not a problem. She's a beautiful little girl and I love looking after her almost as much as I love looking after Little Red."

"Don't let John and Bobby hear you making that comparison," Justin laughed.

"I'm going to my room before I get into more trouble," Claire said kissing Justin's cheek. "You boys enjoy the rest of your evening."

Brian closed the door behind her. She just had to go a couple of doors down the hall and she would be in the room that Brian had booked for her.

"Shall we start enjoying the rest of our evening?" Justin asked.

Brian waggled his eyebrows and Justin knew they would certainly enjoy themselves. Before long they were naked and sprawled on the bed Brian on top of Justin. 

"I want you as much today as I did the first time I saw you," Brian whispered against Justin's throat where he had found a delicious spot to nibble. It made Justin squirm and that squirming rubbed their hard cocks together. It felt oh so good.

"I want you too."

"Always?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before," Brian whispered.

"Go for it, big guy."

And Brian did. Some time later when they were sure they were both still on the planet Earth and they could breathe without panting, Brian stuffed some pillows behind his back and pulled Justin against his chest. As they lay there in each other's arms, everything seemed so right with the world.

"Do you know what Brett Keller said to me tonight?" Justin asked out of the blue.

"What?" Brian said knowing full well what it was.

"He would like to try to resurrect the Rage movie."

"No shit!"

"He seems to think the times are right for such a project."

"And what do you think?" Brian asked.

"I think it's over and done with."

"Really?"

"I don't want to go back to Hollywood. I'm not nor will I ever be a staah!" Justin said using the pronunciation he had used to dazzle Brian when he had first learned that he was going to Hollywood.

"I think you'd make a wonderful staah at anything you choose to do."

"That's nice of you to say, but you know it's not true," Justin protested.

"You were a star tonight at the gallery. Everyone wanted a piece of you, and you sure knew how to work the room."

"You think?" Justin asked raising his head to look into Brian's eyes.

"I know."

"Are you telling me that you think I should go back to working on Rage with Brett?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't dismiss it without giving it some real thought."

"I don't know," Justin said hesitantly.

"You don't have to decide immediately."

"Besides, how could I leave you and Bree? She's so little."

"Who says you'd have to leave her," Brian stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Technology! You know phones with cameras and fax machines and video feed. You could do most of it from our home, and you could go to Hollywood for a few days at a time if they truly needed you."

"Geez, how much thought have you given this?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since Brett talked to me before he broached the subject with you."

"Fuck!"

"I'm ready if you are," Brian chuckled reaching under the sheet to grab Justin's dick.

"You're hopeless!"

"Am not! I'm a thoughtful, loving partner, and you better not forget it."

"You'll never let me," Justin giggled. "I'm ready too," he added as his lips found Brian's.

Brian woke to an insistent humming sound. At first he didn't know what it was but he quickly realized that his cell phone was vibrating on the night table. He flipped it open and said, "What!"

"Dad?"

Brian recognized Gus' voice immediately. "Gus? Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"It's not even six in the morning."

"Where are you?" Gus asked. "I tried the cottage but I got the machine, and it's almost nine o'clock in the morning."

"Not in California."

"You're in California? How come?"

Brian sighed realizing that he had not informed the family that he was going with Justin to his opening. "Justin had an opening at a gallery out here, so I came with him."

"And the baby too?"

"Yes, Gus. Bree is here. We could hardly leave her behind."

'But you leave me behind all the time,' Gus thought. "I guess she's too little to stay by herself," he conceded out loud.

"Just a tad," Brian chuckled. "Why did you call, Gus?"

"I wanted to make sure you'd be at my birthday party on the weekend."

Brian rubbed his face. He had totally forgotten. "We'll be home early next week. Of course we'll come to your party."

"It's at the rock climbing place. I wanted you to climb with me."

"I … I don't know about that," Brian hedged. 

"You wear safety gear and someone holds the line so you can't fall."

"I'll see, Gus," Brian said non-committally.

"Great," Gus replied.

Brian could hear the disappointment in Gus' voice. "I'll try."

"Thanks," Gus said not at all convinced that his father would be there and less convinced that he would agree to climb. "I'll see you when you get back."

The line went dead. Brian looked at the phone and then set it back on the night table. The sun was coming up and he could hear Bree starting to make noises from the next room. He threw back the covers and went to get her before she started to cry. He'd have to make sure to get something special for Gus while they were in California. 

*****  
The next few days flew by in a whirlwind. With Claire there willing to help out with Briana, it freed up Brian to finalize the partnership with Reilly. Claire took Bree with her as she went off to reconnect with relatives of her father. Justin spent time at the gallery schmoozing with art patrons as Brett sniffed at Sidney’s heels trying to convince him that Rage would be the next ‘Superman.’

At Reilly’s agency Brian was able to video conference with Kinnetik and Part Deux to discuss the partnership. Joseph Reilly and his staff were present with Brian; Cynthia and Ted at Kinnetik and Scott at Part Deux were all in attendance.

"Cyn, you hear me okay?"

"Loud and clear, oh wise one." Brian rolled his eyes at her remark then turned to meet Reilly’s shocked eyes. 

"Cynthia and I have worked together for far more years than I care to remember. She and only SHE, can get away with shit like that. Right, Theodore." Brian turned back to the camera to press the point with Ted. 

"Right Boss!" Brian sneered and chuckled. 

"Cynthia, Ted, I’d like you to meet Joseph Reilly, Kinnetik’s prospective new west coast partner." Cynthia and Ted both greeted Reilly as Reilly introduced his staff.

"Cynthia is my right hand man, woman, I should say, and Ted is my accountant. Cynthia has full control at Kinnetik. Even kicks my ass on occasion."

"Brian, you’re giving Mr. Reilly the wrong impression." Then addressing Reilly and his staff, Cynthia proceeded to give Reilly a virtual tour of Kinnetik and how they worked together. Then she proudly turned the reins over to Scott who was patiently waiting at Part Deux. Scott continued the tour, enthusiastically showing off the office setup. Brian sat back and watched with awe how his employees and friends conducted their business with dignity and professionalism. The time he, Cynthia and Ted spent on selecting employees had definitely paid off. 

As Scott was concluding his discussion regarding the subtle differences between the two parts of Kinnetik and the clients they attracted, Drew Boyd walked into Kinnetik. He was there to go over his next promotional tour for Spirit Athletic Clothes.

"Drew! Great timing as always. I’d like you meet Joseph Reilly, we’re talking a partnership with Kinnetik. Joseph, this is..."

"Drew Boyd!" Joseph said with a shout. "You are my all time favorite and the best color man the team has ever had. It’s an honor to meet you," Reilly gushed.

"Thank you, Joseph. Now let me give you some advice. To partner with a man like Brian you have to be strong, stand by your convictions and listen to every word he tells you. He won’t steer you wrong."

After several more hours, Brian and Reilly decided to conclude their business at a restaurant close to Justin’s art gallery. Brian hoped to have Justin meet Reilly then they would all go to lunch.

"There you are, Sunshine. I’d like you to meet Joseph Reilly, Kinnetik’s new partner." 

Justin flashed his winning smile as he clasped Reilly’s hand. "Very nice to meet you, Mr. Reilly. Brian’s very excited about your partnership," Justin said as he looked up at the very good looking Reilly. Brian cleared his throat, arching an eyebrow at his spouse. Justin blushed.

"Joseph, this is my partner, Justin Taylor. Currently very uncharacteristically silent and..." Justin’s stomach took that opportunity to grumble. "...hungry! Can you join us for lunch?" Brian chuckled.

"Lunch sounds great. Let me tell Sidney." The three men exited the gallery then walked a few doors down for lunch. Over salads the three began to learn more about each other.

"Justin Taylor, the artist?" Reilly asked. Justin blushed again and nodded. "Wow, I meet a famous artist and my sports hero all in one day. And I get to partner with the best ad man in the business. I’m one lucky man," Reilly laughed out loud and was joined by Brian and Justin. Raising his glass, Brian proposed a toast.

"To artists and football players."

"And to Kinnetik," Justin added. "Bri, what are you going to call the new agency? The name needs to reflect both of you."

"I haven’t given it much thought, Justin. I figured it would stay Reilly’s and just add Kinnetik’s name. Do you have something in mind?"

"Not sure. But I’ll let you know." They continued their lunch in companionable silence.

Later that night at the hotel, Briana was all tucked in and out like a light. The lovers discussed their day and the trip home as they cuddled in bed.

"Brian, we’ll make it back in plenty of time for Gus’ party."

"We better and I better come up with a great birthday present. I think Gus is a little jealous of the Squirt. I think he resents the time I spend with her. I’m worried that he’ll grow up to hate me. And her."

Brian cuddled closer to Justin, seeking the reassurance that only Justin could give. Justin knew he had to be subtle and choose his words carefully. For all of Brian’s bravado in his business and with the family, there was still an emotionally unsure man under it all.

"Brian, remember when Craig threw me out?"

"Of course I do, he was a bigger asshole than I ever was."

"Yeah, he was. You know what I miss the most about him?"

"What?"

"I miss the times we spent doing guy stuff. I mean he had the money to buy me some great stuff but all I really wanted was just to go to the park with him. Or throw a baseball. One time he brought me to his office. I was so proud watching him work. It was like he was a king and I got to be his prince. He gave me some filing to do, you know simple stuff, I was just a kid but I thought it was so great. He trusted me to do it. I went around singing the alphabet song the whole day to make sure I got everything right and then he took me to lunch with some of his friends. I had the best time."

There was a long silence then Brian started to whisper into Justin’s hair. "I remember when Jack took me to the farm that first time. He called it a boys’ day out. I think that was my only happy memory I have about him. The next time, well you know." Brian’s sigh was matched by Justin’s. 

"You know, Lindsay says Gus is showing some interest in art, especially graphic design. I’m sure he’s inherited some of the old Kinney eye for color and Lindsay really is a good artist. Who knows, maybe he’ll be an ad man like his pop." 

Brian grumbled quietly about the ‘old’ crack but then he thought seriously about what Justin had told him.  
"I ordered new computer equipment for Kinnetik. I want the most upgradable equipment so we can video conference with Reilly easily. Each office will get a delivery as well as one for my home office. They all have similar software, including an updated version of that art program you used when you were getting your groove back after you were hurt. Each art department will get several new computers too. They gave me such a great deal and they threw in one extra set. Do you think Gus might like it?"

"Like it?! He’ll love it! What kid wouldn’t love a brand new computer with all the buzzers and bells? And you can conference with him when he’s doing homework."

"Brings a whole new meaning to helping out with homework. You know Reilly’s office has been trying to reel in a company that’s geared toward teenagers’ clothes, games, shit like that. Reilly hesitated because none of his employees have kids. He wasn’t sure he’d capture the right angle. Gus is a smart kid. He’s been able to pick out every one of Kinnetik’s commercials and ads. I wonder if I could get his take on it."

"Brian, I think that’s a great idea. I bet he’d love to help out his old man." Justin giggled knowing the old reference would get him tickled, or squeezed or kissed silly. What Justin got was all three. Brian pounced. Justin was tickled and squeezed and thoroughly kissed by Brian. Then Brian made love to Justin, pouring all his love into the one man that brought sense to Brian's somewhat chaotic life. 

Justin was basking in the afterglow for a few minutes before their stickiness became annoying. He was lying on top of Brian. Justin reveled in the feeling of Brian’s hands gently caressing his back and ass. Every once in a while Brian would slip his finger tip into Justin’s hole. He was still loose and lubed after their love making. Justin was practically purring at Brian’s touch.

"Mmm, I love how you touch me," Justin purred into Brian’s neck.

"Yeah? Well I love how you bring my life into perspective. You make everything so clear."

"Mmm," Justin softly murmured then all of a sudden he pushed himself up, his butt resting on Brian’s thighs.

"That’s it!"

"What’s it?"

"Perspective! The name for the new agency. Perspective. Then under it Kinnetik/Reilly. It’s perfect. The two agencies together bring in a new perspective on ads. It reflects both agencies!"

"You’re a genius, Sunshine." Justin let himself fall back onto Brian’s chest with a gooey splat.

"Eww," Justin giggled out, now their stickiness was annoying.

"Come on, genius, time for a shower, then sleep. We have to pack tomorrow."

The lovers kissed then went to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad! You made it!" Gus, who was growing like a weed and really his father’s son, was already as tall as Justin. He gave Brian a fierce hug. Then he quickly took a look around, not seeing his baby sister or Justin. Gus raised that famous Kinney eyebrow. Brian smirked.

"The Squirt’s home with Justin. I figured this climbing stuff was more for the men in the family but don’t let your moms know I said that. I think we should wait until Bree’s out of diapers before she starts rock climbing." Father and son shared a laugh. "So do I risk breaking my neck before or after the birthday cake?"

"Oh Dad," Gus said with mock exasperation. "You’re such a drama queen. Before the cake. If you make it up and down without breaking your neck, you get cake as a reward."

"Greaaat. So I either die proving my manhood or of a heart attack later from the fat content of the cake. Are those my only options?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. Let’s get this show on the road, Sonny Boy."

Brian and Gus got geared up and harnessed. They carefully listened to the instructions and then chose side by side ‘rock faces’ to climb. Lindsay watched with pride as her two favorite men in the whole world started their climb to the top. Both Brian and Gus were all arms and legs, looking awkward at times, but that gave them the ability to pick the right footings. They made it to the top, rang the bells and then started the climb down. Gus was so happy that Brian actually climbed with him and Brian was proud of his son’s athletic prowess. Lindsay met them at the bottom and gave them each a congratulatory hug. 

"You both looked so good climbing up there," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Oh sure we did," Brian grumbled as he stretched out his screaming legs. "I will sue you if I can’t perform my husbandly duties after this."

"Yuck, Dad! Come on, time for cake. I want you to meet my friends." Gus tugged on his father’s arm.

"Gus, is this a good idea?" Brian was a little unsure just how much Gus’ friends knew about his family.

"Don’t worry, Pop. They’re cool, really," Gus assured his father. Brian looked at Lindsay and she nodded with a smile. Brian trusted that Lindsay and Gus wouldn’t intentionally throw him to the wolves.

"Lead on, Sonny Boy."

After the party, Brian followed Lindsay and Gus back home so that he could give Gus his present. Brian wasn’t sure if the super duper new computer would cut it or if the Munchers would give him flak about it but Brian thought he’d go for broke.

"Gus, I got you something. It’s out in the Jeep. I could use your help bringing it all in the house." Gus followed Brian back out to the Jeep and helped Brian carry in the boxes that held his new computer. Lindsay and Mel looked on as box after box was brought in and up to Gus’ room. Brian held his breath waiting for approval from his son and the inevitable argument from Mel.

"Dad! This is so sweet! Mom, look, it has that program that I’ve been talking about already pre-installed. And look, the components are so small, it’ll fit great. Thank you, Dad. Thank you so much. I really can use this." Gus was showing Melanie all the programs and the manual as Lindsay pulled Brian out into the hall.

"You going to accuse me of buying Gus’ love?" Brian asked softly, his prepared statement at the ready to defend himself.

"No, Brian. I’ll admit, it’s a little extravagant but he needs it and he’ll get good use out of it. Mel and I were thinking of getting one for him but..."

"Lindsay, if you need more..."

"No, Brian. I know we never asked you for a specific sum and you’ve always been so generous. We’re fine. More than fine. Melanie’s practice has really expanded and Sidney is a wonderful employer. Justin called me while you were in California. He kind of hinted that you wanted to give Gus a computer. Mel and I are okay with the simple stuff but we both knew that you’d know what Gus would like and what’s appropriate for him. We decided not to give you any argument about it."

"Linds, I’m trying. I know I missed so much with him. I want him to know me, what I do for a living. Not the other shit that everyone assumes I still do. I really want to be his father."

"I know. And now that he’s growing, he needs a father. He needs you. Mel and I won’t stand in your way."

"You mean that?" Brian choked out the words. He couldn’t believe that Melanie would willingly give up her control.

"I mean it. He’s so much like you. So sensitive and he tends to keep stuff in, just like you. But he also sees how you are with Justin and Briana. He sees how strong you are and how loving. He’s beginning to understand that you can be the strong tough man and be loving and sensitive. That it’s okay for a man to cry."

"Shit." Brian almost sobbed; he so needed to hear this from the one woman he loved the most. Lindsay and Brian hugged, sharing their love for their son. Melanie chose that moment to come out of Gus’ room for a brief respite from Gus’ enthusiasm.

"Kinney, I think it’s time you stopped pawing my wife and went to help your son set that thing up. He’s asking me about cables and ports and other shit that I have no idea what he’s talking about." Brian could not detect any real anger in Melanie’s voice. He nodded and then went back into his son’s room.

"Okay, Sonny Boy, let's get this puppy up and running."

"Sure thing, Pop." Lindsay and Mel smiled at the exchange and went down to make coffee, leaving the men to their work. A few hours later, Brian said goodbye to Gus. Gus waved at his dad with his head still buried in the computer’s manual and typing commands on the keyboard. Brian shook his head; youthful exuberance. There was nothing like it. He was just about at the head of the stairs when Gus came flying out of his room and into Brian’s arms.

"Thank you, Dad. I really, really love it. And I’ll see you online." Brian returned Gus’ hug, kissed his son’s head then shoved the boy back toward his room. "Bye, Pop."

"Bye, Sonny Boy." Brian joined the ladies in the kitchen.

"Finally escaped, huh?" Lindsay remarked as Brian gratefully accepted a mug of coffee.

"Oh yeah. Thank the gods it’s Saturday; he won’t sleep tonight."

"Oh yeah, thanks a heap," Melanie groused as she offered Brian a cookie. Brian looked suspiciously at the cookie. "No, arsenic, I swear. JR and Lindsay made them." Brian safely took a bite.

"Um, I’d like to ask you both something, to see how you’d feel about it." Brian had Lindsay and Melanie’s full attention. "I’d like to know if Gus could stay at the cottage one weekend a month. I’d pick him up after school on Friday then bring him to school on Monday. And maybe when he has a day off from school he could spend some time with me at Kinnetik. I’d really like him to see what I do. Who knows, he may choose to go into advertising or graphic design one day." Brian held his breath. 

Mel was the first to answer. "No taking him out to do tricks," Melanie said with almost a straight face.

"Melanie!" Lindsay and Brian cried out at the same time. Melanie cracked up and got a smack on the arm from Lindsay.

"From what I see, Gus won’t need any help from me. He’ll have all the tricks he could ever want. I can see it now. The son of the stud of Liberty on the prowl," Brian said with his customary snark.

"Brian!" Lindsay and Melanie shouted.

"What?" Brian took another bite of his cookie.

*****

"How’d it go?" Justin greeted his spouse as Brian came in the door.

"Great, it really went very well. Gus and I climbed to the top, without breaking our necks or any other body parts. I seemed to have impressed his friends. He loves his computer and the Munchers didn’t kill me. I’d say it was a perfect day."

"Then I think you deserve a reward," Justin informed his husband with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"And what about Miss Squirt?"

"Safely tucked away in her crib. She was a perfect angel for her daddy," Justin said proudly.

"I wouldn’t have expected anything else. I’ll go take a peek at her and take a shower, then I’ll be ready for my reward." Brian kissed Justin, giving him a taste of what was to come. Justin locked up the cottage then went to their bedroom to wait for Brian.

*****

"I don't know, Sidney," Justin said into the phone.

"Well, Mr. Keller is being very insistent," Sidney replied.

"I really don't care what Mr. Keller does."

"It could be an interesting addition to your resume. People are always interested in the Rage drawings when you have a show. Some of them have brought big bucks."

"You know I don't need the money."

"I know, but Mr. Keller keeps telling me how the Rage movie is unfinished business."

"I guess you could call it that."

"Think about it," Sidney said before he ended the call.

"I don't have much choice apparently," Justin muttered as he set down the phone.

"Brett still after you?" Brian chuckled. He was finishing his dry toast and drinking his second coffee of the morning. Bree sat perched on his lap watching her fathers. She had had her morning bottle and burp and all was right with the world.

"He just keeps pestering Sidney. Thank God he doesn't have my number here."

"Afraid to talk to him?"

"Brian!" Justin frowned. He fully understood how Brian liked to call people on their shit, but he had got out of the habit of having Brian do that to him.

"You know you want to do the movie, if for no other reason than to show Hollywood that they were fucking wrong."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Justin admitted.

"Then do it."

"But…"

"What are you afraid of … that you'll get sucked back into the Hollywood glamour and lifestyle?"

"Something like that," Justin replied.

"I don't think that will happen. You have too many things here to keep you grounded." Brian glanced at Bree and Justin followed his line of sight.

"I know I do, and that's why I don't want to go out there. You don't know how seductive it was, all the parties and the adulation and the gorgeous men."

Brian raised an eyebrow at the last word. "I can understand that, but you're a lot older and wiser and more grounded than you were back then."

Justin smiled at his husband. "I hope so, but I still don't like the idea of being plunged back into that scene."

"Justin, this is an opportunity to finish something important that you started."

"Are you trying to push me off the cliff just like in the bad old days?"

"Me? Would I ever do that?" Brian asked with mock horror on his face.

"It's been known to happen."

"Justin, if you want to do this, then there are options of how you can work on the movie. You simply get those written into the contract and then you can live your life here while working on the movie from home."

"I'll still have to go there sometimes."

"I realize that, and I'll look after Squirt when you have to go out there."

"But I'll miss her so much … and you too."

"That'll be the perfect scenario then. It means you'll come back to us. Right, Bree?" Brian leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. Bree gurgled and then scrunched up her face. "Uh oh," Brian said. "It's the good stuff. I'll go change her."

"Let me," Justin said. He knew how much Brian really detested poopy diapers, but the man had learned to cope. "I need to think."

"And you do your best thinking while changing disgusting diapers," Brian chuckled.

"Shut up," Justin giggled as he took Bree. "Come on, sweetheart, we'll go fix you up and leave daddy here to drink his coffee all by himself."

Brian watched them walk away. He wondered if he had helped Justin make the decision he was sure his husband wanted to make. He knew Justin had a bad taste in his mouth about what had happened on his first trip to Hollywood, but he also knew that Justin wanted the Rage movie to happen. It would be some kind of validation for him and Michael and for the gay lifestyle and for kids who might need a gay superhero to see them through their formative years.

Brian was still musing about Justin and Rage when his cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hey Mikey," Brian recognized the number.

"What’s the matter with Justin?" Mikey returned.

"We’re fine, Mikey, so nice of you to ask. And how are you and the professor?" Brian snarked.

"Brian! Cut it out. I want to know why Justin’s being so stubborn."

"Stubborn about what, Mikey?" Brian loved to torture Michael.

"You know what I mean, you fucker. Rage! Why hasn’t Justin signed Brett’s contract? He sent mine to Mel and she said it was a great deal. I can fly in whenever I want. We have full creative control and we get paid big bucks no matter what happens. Why hasn’t Justin jumped at this? I can’t do it without him."

"Michael, did it ever occur to you that Justin may not want to do Rage. That he was hurt back then, that he felt used and thrown away when it all went south. He’s being cautious and I for one think he’s doing the right thing by taking his time. It’s not like he needs the money."

"Brian, I know he doesn’t need the money but I do." Brian heard the anguish in Michael’s voice.

"Mikey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Ben all right? I can help, you know that. You never have to ask."

"Brian! Bri, we’re fine. We’re much better since you sent us on that vacation. I got my priorities straight. I was thinking of buying another store and I really want to pay off the mortgage on the house. Even if half of what Brett said comes through, it’ll help. It’s not all about me, Bri. I want to be able to provide for JR and help out Hunter. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, Mikey. I understand more than you know." Brian felt himself being watched. He turned to see Justin leaning against the wall. "Mikey, I gotta go. I’ll call you later, I promise."

"Okay, bye Bri. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, Mikey, love you too." Brian cut the connection and met Justin’s gaze. "How much did you hear?" Brian asked his spouse.

"Enough. He and Ben okay?"

"Yeah, Mikey’s ass is pointed in the right direction this time."

"That’s not a visual I care to have in my head, Brian."

"Sorry about that. It seems that Brett sent a contract to Mel and Mel gave it her lesbian lawyer seal of approval. You’re the hold out. It’s up to you now. You’ve got Rage by the balls, Sunshine. It’s up to you whether he flies on screen or stays on the page." 

Brian gave Justin a hug and a kiss on the head then left him to think. Dirty diapers, notwithstanding. After a few moments, Justin pulled out his phone.

"Sidney? Yeah, it’s me. You have that contract that Brett sent you? I know, dumb question. Fax me a copy and a copy to Bobby. Sidney! I promise to give it serious consideration; I just need to get my facts straight. Thank you. I’ll call you in a couple of days. Believe me, Brett Keller will wait. Bye, Sidney and thanks."

Justin made one more call.

"Bobby? It’s me, Justin."

"Hiya, Justin. How’s my favorite blond brother-in-law?"

"Fine and I’m your only blond brother-in-law."

"Well, that’s a relief. I don’t think I can handle more than one."

"Thanks, I think. Listen, Bobby, the reason why I called is that Sidney is going to fax you a contract. I’d like you to look it over. Can we all get together and discuss it? I really need your input."

"Justin, of course I’ll look it over. I’m your lawyer. What does Brian say about it?" 

Bobby knew in any other situation that question could sound condescending but he also knew that Justin relied heavily on Brian’s opinion when it came to contracts. Sometimes Bobby thought they really didn’t need him at all.

"Brian hasn’t seen it yet. Neither have I. My copy should be coming through soon."

"Yeah, mine’s coming through now. Hey, what are you guys doing for dinner tonight? Patrick misses his cousin. We can come over later."

"You just want me to cook."

"Your kitchen’s bigger then ours. Besides, I’m trying to convince John to build us a sun porch."

"You’ll need a brass bed to go in it."

"Uh huh," Bobby laughed.

"You tops are all the same. Have only one thing on your mind."

"Uh huh!"

"Okay, okay. Bring salad, I’ll cook."

"Later, Justin."

"Later, Bobby." Justin snapped his phone shut then went up to the office. Brian was looking over the latest mock-ups for an ad that Reilly was working on. Briana was happily bouncing in her swing. The contract was sitting in the fax machine.

"Hey, Sunshine. How goes the thinking? Your gerbil worn out yet?"

"Not yet. You look at it?"

"Look at what?"

"You know what I’m talking about."

"No, I haven’t. It’s your contract. I’m here if you need me."

"I know. I called Bobby. I invited them to dinner tonight."

"He just wants you to cook."

"Yeah. But he’s bringing the salad. Brian, if I do this, I want you with me. I heard what you said about being grounded and all. And you’re right, I am. I’m stronger now and not so stupid like I was the first time. But you are Rage. Every time I draw him, every time he defeats the bad guy, it’s you I’m drawing. It’s you defeating the bad guy. Just like with Stockwell. I made the mistake of going without you. You should have been there. You would have protected me. Rage would have protected JT."

"Justin, you don’t need my protection. You can do this on your own."

"I know I can. But that’s not the point. I don’t want to. We do this together or not at all." 

Brian studied the determined look on Justin’s face. He knew it was true. Justin didn’t need him for Rage. But Brian had to admit, the thought of Justin flying off to Hollywood alone scared the shit out of him.

Brian got up from his desk and crossed the room to where Justin was standing. He pulled the younger man into him, hearing the contract crushing between them. Brian kissed the top of the blond head and then whispered, "Whither thou goest, Sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

Justin was a hard sell until all his demands were met; though he wasn’t unreasonable. He and Brian agreed to spend the first two months in Hollywood for pre-production stuff, including choosing the new Rage. After that, Justin and Michael could contribute their parts from home. Justin would fly back only when really necessary. They would miss Thanksgiving with the family but they were guaranteed to be back home for Christmas. 

As for Justin’s salary, his sign up fee went directly to the Vic Grassi Home. Justin decided on 20% of the profits off the top and full artistic control, including final approval over the actors. 

Brian rented a three-bedroom condo for them. Claire agreed to come out for the first month and Debbie the other so they could look after Briana. Michael couldn’t stay away from the store for that long so he planned to fly back and forth and stay with them when he was in town. Brian kept an eye on Kinnetik via his laptop and through Perspective. He and Gus emailed and IM’d all the time and Gus was coming out for Thanksgiving. Brian made a conscious decision to include Gus in as much as he could.

It was their first day at the studio. Brett wanted to choose Rage first. Rage would set the tone for all the other characters. Get this right and everything else should fall into place. Brian and Justin pulled up into a parking space earmarked for Justin. Justin was very calm and very quiet. He had been since he woke up that morning. Justin had set out all of Brian’s clothes for the day. He insisted that Brian wear his black silk sleeveless shirt, black jeans that were tight and worn in just the right spots and his black boots. Justin asked Brian not to shave and Justin applied Brian’s favorite cologne to all Brian’s pulse points that drove Justin wild. Justin dressed like he always did in jeans with a pale blue t-shirt. He looked so much like that kid that went to Hollywood seven years prior in hopes of being a ‘staah.’ And that’s just how Justin wanted to appear. 

Brian went along with it. He knew something was brewing in the blond’s brain. He also knew enough not to question him. If Justin needed Brian to look like Rage, then Brian would be Rage. 

"Brian, do me a big favor?"

"Anything, Sunshine."

"I need you to be the arrogant stud of Liberty again."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, listen to me. Rage was based on that man. It was his arrogance, his confidence knowing that whatever he touched turned to gold, his anger made Rage what he is."

"Justin, I was never that man. You created him."

"No, Brian, you were him, are him, still in many ways. Your instincts about business, about what you know the public wants to see. How you convince even your most stubborn client that your ad is what he needs. That’s Rage. And your innate sense of right and wrong."

"I was wrong most of the time, Justin. Wrong about the things that really counted."

"No, you weren’t. You made choices based on what you thought was best for me and somehow we made them right. Please, Brian, I need you to be Rage. I need the real Rage so we can choose the actor that closely resembles him. I need to make them see Rage. It’s not so much the physical look as it is attitude. It’s the scowl in your eyes when you know someone’s trying to bullshit you. It’s how you arch your eyebrow when you can’t believe just how much someone’s being an asshole. It’s your look of disinterest when you know that every man and woman you pass wants you so bad and I know you only want me. No one can duplicate you but I need that frame of reference."

Brian stared into Justin’s eyes. This was the man Brian fell in love with. Strong, smart, stubborn, confident in his own accomplishments and in his artistic abilities. His little stalker. This was JT, Rage’s JT.

Brian nodded. "You got it, Sunshine."

"Uh, Bri..."

"I know. You won’t hear the nickname, Sunshine, until we’re safely alone and outta here. Promise me you’ll have the antidote to Rage later. I’ve gotten used to not being him, if you know what I mean."

"I promise. Besides, I think the Squirt has your antidote."

"Okay then, it’s show time!"

Justin walked into Brett’s outer office with Brian just behind. Nothing changed all that much over the years. It just got more Hollywoodie. Justin announced himself to the receptionist who smiled sweetly at Justin but began to drool over Brian. When her attention was focused on the phone, Justin quickly smiled at Brian. So far, it was working. Brian gave Justin a wink then quickly adopted Rage’s glare when the receptionist spoke to them.

"Mr. Taylor and, um, friend, Brett will be here in a second. Can I offer you a refreshment? Coffee, tea, juice?" ‘Or me,’ the receptionist was thinking as she took in Brian. Her mouth was practically watering as her eyes skimmed the front of his jeans.

"Justin! And Brian! Right on time." Brett flew into the outer office to greet Justin. He was a little taken aback when he saw Brian. He had hoped to be able to sweet talk Justin regarding the actor to play Rage. Conner James had made a big name for himself and Brett still had hopes that he would be Rage. With Brian there, Brett was having second thoughts. Even with seven years on him Brian was still gorgeous. Slim, fit, muscles in the right places, not a wrinkle or gray hair to be found. And his eyes could still mesmerize. This was not going to be easy.

"Let’s go in and meet everyone. Couldn’t Michael come out?" Brett knew Michael would go along with practically anything. 

"He’ll be here in a couple of weeks," Justin said innocently. Justin noticed Brett’s reaction to Brian. Justin had asked Michael to trust him regarding the actor for Rage. He and Michael talked at great length about it and they both agreed on who was their first choice.

As Brett was introducing Justin to his staff, Brian wandered about. The room was large, not unlike the artist’s room at Kinnetik except here it seemed rather sterile. When it came to introducing Brian, Rage needed no introduction. Every artist in the place pulled out a sketch pad or piece of paper, anything that they could use to sketch the real Rage. Brian was politely bored. He knew when he was being drawn and he subtly posed as he did that first time for Justin. Just then a cute young man holding a costume walked in.

"Brett, I’ve made the modifications on the costume. What do you think?" The kid was holding out the costume, hoping for Brett’s approval. Instead Brian snatched it out of the kid’s hand and held it up against his own body. He snorted then grumbled something about it being too short and too wide. And that Rage wouldn’t be caught dead in something cheap like that. Brian then sat on the closest desk and pulled the kid toward him. He gave the kid his best cruising once over and felt the boy begin to tremble. Brian smirked as he heard the boy inhale Brian’s cologne.

"Maybe you should keep working on the costume," Brian whispered next to his ear as he gently caressed the boy’s arm. The boy blushed, nodded and took back the costume, informing Brett that he was going to work on the costume a bit more. Brian sucked his lips into his mouth and feigned an innocent shrug. Then as quick as you could say ‘Rage is here,’ he was back in all his arrogant glory.

The tour continued, preliminary story boards discussed and some suggestions for the supporting characters were made. Brett had lunch brought in and Brian made a show of nibbling on fruit. Every morsel, every tidbit that passed Brian’s lips was envied by everyone in the room. At one point even Justin fell under Brian’s spell until Brian handed Justin a bottle of water distracting him enough to get back to the job at hand.

"Brett! I’m sorry I’m late. Traffic was murder, you know how that is." Conner buzzed into the room, waving his arms excitedly and began to put on his own show.

"Oh shit," Justin murmured. Brian knew that Justin had been with Conner when he was in L.A. the first time. This was not going to be pretty. Brian clenched his jaw and made a fist with one hand. Justin was sure that Brian was going to deck Conner.

"Who is this?" Brian stepped up closer into Conner’s space.

"This is Conner James, the man who would be Rage." Brett was startled that Brian actually said something out loud.

"A bit old to play Rage. Don’t you think? Too short too," Brian huffed then went to fondle a strawberry. He caught Justin’s eye. Justin was trying so hard not to laugh that his face was turning red. Conner stormed out of the room with Brett closely on his heels.

"Something I said?" Brian murmured as he dipped the strawberry in some whipped cream, took a bite then slowly trailed his tongue over his lips. Several men and women left the room at the point claiming to need the restroom. 

"Oh, that’s just great. Fucking great! He quit the project. Do you know how long I’ve been pursuing him? Months and in two seconds this, this..." Brett pointed at Brian, ranting as he marched back in. Justin stepped up ready to defend his husband.

"Watch it, Brett," Justin warned. 

Brett did a double take and stared at Justin. Gone was the sweet wide-eyed kid. He was replaced by Justin Taylor, world renowned artist that could buy Brett twice over. Then it hit Brett. He was set up and he fell for it. He thought he could pull the wool over Justin’s eyes. Nothing had prepared him for this.

"Okay, Justin, so who do you have in mind for Rage?"

Later on Brian and Justin drove away from the studio. They were about halfway back to the condo when Brian pulled over and parked the car.

"Why are we stopping, Brian?" Justin turned in his seat to face Brian. Brian, still in Rage mode, cruised his husband. The look that Brian gave Justin never failed to turn Justin into a pile of goo.

"Come here," Brian whispered in a sultry voice that reminded Justin of warmed brandy. Justin unbuckled his seat belt and scooted closer to Brian. Brian cupped his husband’s face and looked deep into the blue eyes. "You are a fucking genius," Brian exclaimed then followed that with a toe curling kiss. Justin felt his blush creep up from his chest to the tips of his ears.

"Hurry, Brian. Take me back to the condo, take me to bed," Justin breathed out, full of need. Brian shoved Justin back to his seat, grabbed the seat belt to buckle him in then pulled out into traffic. 

They made it back to the condo in record time, rushed through the front door and made a beeline for their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. 

Claire and Briana were quietly watching Sesame Street. Claire barely got out a, "Hi, how did it go?" before she heard their door shut. "I guess that means it all went well." Bree looked up at her Grandma and gurgled. "I think you’re right Briana, Big Bird is a lot more interesting. Let’s give your daddies some time alone." Claire turned up the sound a bit and she and the Squirt watched the tall yellow bird give advice about families.

*****

The next day the process of finding the new Rage began in earnest. There were several fairly well known actors that were interested so they had been invited to a meeting and a possible reading. There were four scheduled for the first day. None of them were the person that Justin actually wanted. He sat through the meetings with each actor afterwards pointing out the obvious flaws to Brett and the team. They generally agreed with Justin. 

When they finished up at the end of the day, Justin pulled Brett aside. "I have someone I'd like considered for the role of Rage," Justin explained. "I was wondering if you could have him come in for a reading."

"And who might this be?" Brett asked wondering who the hell Taylor might be interested in. It would probably turn out to be a disaster. Taylor knew nothing about Hollywood and how it worked. Brett had been crazy to sign all those documents giving so much control to this artist.

"I want Paul Thomas."

"Thomas? He hasn't done anything notable for years," Brett sneered.

'Neither have you,' Justin was thinking but he bit his tongue and kept that to himself. "He has had a down period in his career since Metropolis ended," Justin admitted.

"He made a couple of awful films and then disappeared from sight."

"Maybe he's ready to make a comeback."

"What's so great about him?" Brett asked. Thomas was good looking but nothing special as far as he was concerned.

"He has everything we need in Rage. He's tall, slim, talented and has the most amazing eyes. They're not the same color as Rage's in real life, but they have the same magnetic quality."

"So this is all about eyes?" Brett scoffed.

"Not only that," Justin defended his choice. "He gives me a Rage vibe."

"How can you know that? You're just basing this on the fact that he already played a superhero."

"That may have started me thinking about him. I need to see him and have him read. I have to know if he can carry off the Rage attitude."

"Well, quite frankly, I don't think he can."

Justin sighed. He hated these battles of will, but he wasn't prepared to give up. "Just arrange the meeting and then we can see for ourselves."

"How do you know he'll even come to a meeting?"

"I don't! Make the fucking call and we'll all find out."

Justin turned and stomped out to the car. He needed some time with Brian before he screamed out loud. It felt like his head was about to explode.

By the time Justin got back to the condo, he had calmed down somewhat. He walked in to find Brian and Bree cooking in the kitchen. Bree was sitting in her car seat watching her father putter around in the kitchen.

Justin smiled at the sight. "What are you making?"

"Steak and baked potatoes and formula," Brian replied with a smirk.

"Yum, my favorites."

"I bet," Brian laughed. "How was your day?"

"Much better now that I'm here."

"So, it didn't go well?"

Justin shook his head. "All the actors we saw today were hopeless as far as being Rage. None of them bore even a faint resemblance to you."

Brian grinned. "Maybe I should try out for the part," he joked.

"You were a thousand times better than anything we saw today."

"Just a thousand?"

"Okay, a billion times better."

"I was shooting for a trillion."

Justin came over and put his arms around Brian's neck. "You know you're the only Rage for me."

"See that you keep it that way," Brian said before he captured Justin's lips in a long and sensuous kiss.

When they broke apart, Bree was staring at them and gurgling happily.

"I think Squirt just had her first sex education lesson," Justin chuckled.

"If she can kiss half as good as you, I'm going to have to invest in a shotgun to keep the boys away."

"I don't think you have to worry about that for a day or two."

"I'm not so sure," Brian said with a smirk. "Patrick was showing a lot of interest before we left for California, and she's not such a bad kisser already," Brian added as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I hate to point this out to you, but it's you doing the kissing. She's merely receiving."

"Does that mean she'll be a bottom?"

"Ewwwwww, Brian, that is gross."

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and smirked at his partner.

"Can we change the subject, please?" Justin asked as he finished mixing up the formula that Brian had started. "It's almost time to feed her.

"Did Thomas show up for an audition?" Brian asked. He knew that was who Michael and Justin wanted to play Rage.

Justin shook his head. "I took the bull by the horns and told Brett to call him. I hope he'll be there tomorrow."

"How do you know he isn't fat and bald? Nobody's seen him for a few years."

"I think he had a body like yours. You're not fat and bald."

"Don't even put me in the same sentence with those two words," Brian grimaced.

Justin laughed. "Like you'd ever let that happen."

"Sometimes people don't have any choice, but I'd fight it every inch of the way."

"Well, hopefully I'll find out what Paul Thomas looks like tomorrow afternoon." He took the bottle of formula and stuck it in the microwave for a minute before starting to feed Bree. 

Brian watched him thoughtfully. He hoped that Justin wasn't going to be disappointed.

+++++

"He's here," Brett whispered as he came into the audition room.

"Who?" Justin asked although his heart had soared at Brett's words. He knew who he hoped it would be.

"Paul Thomas."

Justin let out a soft sigh. "How does he look?"

"Not bad," Brett replied.

Justin hoped Brett was using that phrase in the way that Brian did. "When can we see him?"

"We've got one more person first."

"Shit!" Justin reacted. He didn't want to see anybody else. He knew who he wanted. "Let's get it over with."

It took far longer than Justin thought it should for the interview team to reject the next candidate for Rage. Finally Brett went to the door and called in Paul. Justin held his breath waiting to see what would come through the portal. He wasn't disappointed.  
Paul looked older, but it had only added to his good looks much as age had done with Brian. Justin was immediately struck by the somewhat timid way Paul entered the room. That wasn't what he wanted from the person who would play Rage.

"Have a seat," Brett said. He then introduced the team ending with Justin whom he identified as the creator of Rage.

"Me and my partner, Michael Novotny," Justin corrected Brett. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Thomas."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure why I'm here."

"We're interested in you possibly playing Rage," Justin said. He had decided to be up front.

"Isn't he the gay superhero?" Paul asked although he knew perfectly well all about the Rage project.

"Yes," Justin said.

"And you think I'm gay?"

"No, I think you're an actor, and you have the right look."

"I do? And what look is that?" Paul asked.

Justin sighed. If this guy was as homophobic as he sounded, then the interview was over. There was no point in trying to convince him to take the part. He would do a lousy job if he wasn't okay with the whole idea.

"You're lean, strong, a man of few words, and according to Justin you have eyes that are mesmerizing just like the real Rage," Brett supplied when Justin didn't say anything. 

Justin glared at Brett, then he turned to Paul. "If you're not okay with the whole gay thing, then there is no point in going any further with the interview." Justin stood up prepared to go home in defeat.

"Wait," Paul said. "I am interested."

"You sure didn't sound like it a few minutes ago," Justin said sitting down again.

"I was trying to get the lay of the land. I wondered if someone had pushed you into auditioning me, when you really didn't want to," Paul explained.

"Why would you think that?"

"I have some friends who want me to act again. Despite what the popular consensus is, I'm not broke and on drugs. I just haven't found anything to interest me, since the crap movies I made a few years ago. I refuse to do that again."

"We have a really good script," Justin said. "Would you like to read it?"

"You know," Paul said thoughtfully. "I think I would. Oh, and I'm not gay, but I'm not worried about playing gay as long as I don't have to swish." He laughed, gently trying to show the good humor in his words.

"Believe me, Rage doesn't swish," Justin said.

"I can vouch for that," Brett added.

"Is there actually a real Rage?" Paul asked.

"Would you like to meet the man he's based on?" Justin suggested.

"Let me take the script home and read it. If I like it, I'll give you a call, and then I'd like to meet the man himself."

Justin smiled. "I think he'd like to meet you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Justin arrived at the studio early the next morning. He hoped that Paul Thomas would call. He wanted to know what Paul thought about the script. Justin was also hoping that he could speak with Paul alone, without Brett being there. Brett seemed to resent the control that Justin had and fought him on practically every point. It was beginning to wear Justin down. If it wasn’t for Brian being right there to smooth things, Justin might have given up a long time ago. And that wouldn’t have been the solution. Justin took his contract seriously and he knew a lot of people were counting on him, including Michael. So he forced himself to be patient and open to Brett’s suggestions. Justin was just getting out of his car when another car pulled in a few spaces away.

"Mr. Taylor, good morning. I was hoping I’d run into you."

"Mr. Thomas? Hi, and it’s Justin. Mr. Taylor is my father and we won’t go there. Besides, it’s really Taylor-Kinney." Justin took a chance to see how Paul reacted to gay marriages.

"As in Kinney is your partner’s name?"

"Yes, does that bother you?" 

"No, not really, I never gave it much thought before. And it’s Paul, by the way."

"What do you think about the script?" Justin asked hopefully.

"It’s a lot like every other superhero script that I’ve read, the one big difference notwithstanding." Paul Thomas didn’t seem all that impressed and Justin feared he might lose his Rage.

"You don’t sound very enthusiastic about it."

"Like I said, I want to choose my next project carefully."

"I can relate to that. I wasn’t sure I wanted to try this again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Paul leaned against his car as Justin told him about the first time Rage was going to be done, minus the fucking Conner James part, of course. He paced up and down in the parking lot trying to portray his visions to Paul.

"Have you ever read the comic?" Justin continued.

"No. And it’s not because it’s a gay comic, I was never into comics, even as a kid. Strange, huh? I mean since I played, well you know," Paul smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," Justin giggled. "I know. Look, I really hate being here so early and I left before my daughter woke up..."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, Briana. Why don’t you follow me back to my place? I have the first issue of Rage and maybe it’ll explain things better. And then you can meet the man behind Rage."

"There really is such a person?"

"Oh yeah, Rage is real. Big time. Come on, we’ll have breakfast. I promise your virtue is safe with us. Briana makes a good chaperone and her nanny is there too."

"Nanny?"

"Not really, long story. It’ll make sense later." Justin smiled his special smile that no one, gay or straight could refuse. Paul laughed; he recognized innocent flirtation when he saw it. He nodded, got back in his car and then followed Justin back to the condo.

When they arrived, Rage, er, Brian was in full ad exec mode. Angry, ad exec mode. He was wearing a black wife beater, his favorite jeans with the top button open, his feet were bare and he was pacing with his wireless ear phone in place. Now and then he stepped in front of his laptop, clicked a few keys then started cursing again. Claire came out of Bree’s room with the baby and Justin quietly made their introductions. Still standing by the front door, Justin was trying to figure out what was happening.

"What’s going on?" Justin asked Claire in almost a whisper.

"I’m not sure. We were all having breakfast, he was feeding the baby and checking his emails then all of a sudden he turned bright red and looked like his head was going to explode. I recognized the signs. John gets that same look. So I took the baby. She needed to be changed anyway. He made a series of phone calls and he’s been cursing and pacing ever since."

"Fuck! This is not the time for a queen out. I was hoping Brian would meet Paul to discuss Rage."

"Well, if Paul wanted to meet the real Rage," Claire gestured at Brian. "There he is! Bree and I will be in her room. We’ll wait until Mount Kinney finishes his eruption. Justin, maybe you can do something, work your magic. It was nice to meet you Paul. Welcome to my world." Claire smiled then took the wide-eyed Bree back to her room.

Justin made a little wave at his daughter then ushered Paul into the kitchen. While Brian was still pacing and cursing, Justin poured Paul some coffee and handed him the first issue of Rage. 

"Stay here. You’ll be safe. He really is a very nice guy when you get to know him," Justin said with an embarrassed shrug then cautiously proceeded into the living room.

"I’m sure he is," Paul murmured, taking a sip of the excellent coffee as he started reading Rage.

"Brian?" Justin slowly approached Brian’s desk. Brian acknowledged Justin’s presence and visibly started to relax.

"Bobby, you tell that no good conniving, fucking little weasel that I will sue his sorry ass if he ever tries to pull shit like that again. I could buy his sorry excuse for an ad agency if I wanted to, but Cynthia would probably have my balls, ball. You know what the fuck I mean. Tell Drew thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I’ll call him too. Thanks Bobby. Justin’s here. Yeah, yeah, he’s batting the baby blues at me already. Love you too. Kiss that brother of mine and Patrick for me. We’ll be home for Christmas. Later, Bobby." Brian cut the connection, removed the ear piece and sat back down.

"Sorry you had to see that, Sunshine. And I have to apologize to Claire and the Squirt. I think I scared the hell out of them." 

"It’s not the first time we’ve seen your temper. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Vance happened. Perspective had that new client all lined up and Vance snuck in through the backdoor. Fortunately the guy was a friend of a friend of Drew. He called Reilly with the heads up. Reilly pounced, Vance lost. I’m really getting tired of running into him. He’s getting on my nerves."

"Would you buy him out?"

"No. Cynthia doesn’t think it would be a good idea. Besides, she says that there’s no one left working there that’s any good. No, it’s best to let sleeping dogs lie. Except when they get in my way. Why are you home? Not that I’m not glad to see you." Brian swept Justin into his arms and onto his lap.

"We have a guest," Justin said looking at Brian through his lashes.

"A guest?"

"Yes, Paul Thomas."

"Isn’t he the guy you want to play Rage?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Did I just blow the deal for you?"

"Not sure."

"Fuck, I’m sorry Justin."

"Come on; let’s see if your special coffee blend saved our asses." Justin got up off of Brian’s lap and led his contrite spouse to the kitchen.

"Paul, I’d like you to meet Brian Kinney. The real Rage." 

Paul stood up and extended his hand. Justin made a small gasp. They were about the same height, same build and coloring. The eye color was off but there was the same intensity. Justin began to bounce and his hand was subconsciously looking for a sketch pad.

Brian chuckled, his angry mood vanished. Paul cocked his head.

"He’s got that ‘where’s my sketch pad’ look in his eye. And that’s Brian Kinney-Taylor. So Paul, you got the balls to be me?" Paul nearly spilled his coffee.

Claire came out of Bree’s room. "Is the shouting all over?" She asked looking at Brian.

"For now. Sorry about that. I just don’t like..."

"No need to explain to me. John was the same way when he was bidding on contracts and someone attempted to underbid him. Especially if he found out they were using substandard material." Claire turned to Paul to explain. "John is my son; he’s an architect and Brian’s half brother. But if you saw them together you’d think they were twins."

"Yes, but my dear brother is older than me," Brian said proudly.

"Hmm, as you constantly enjoy teasing him about," Claire admonished and Brian sucked in his lips. "Justin’s very excited as well as Michael. They really want you to play Rage," Claire exclaimed.

"Justin has told me but I’m not sure why. I’m not gay, never played gay. Isn’t it the point to have a gay actor play a gay superhero?"

"No, it’s not," Justin chimed in as he poured more coffee for everyone. "Rage, uses his powers for good. To defend anyone who is being hurt, oppressed, discriminated against. And he happens to be gay. There are lots of TV shows where gays are playing straights and straights are playing gay. It happens all the time. You’ll just do it in your Rage costume." Justin giggled. His laugh being infectious, they all laughed. 

Then Paul got serious and looked down at the comic. The resemblance between Brian and Rage was obvious.

"JT. It’s you, isn’t it?" Justin nodded. "The bashing, was that real too?" Justin nodded again and Brian drew closer and placed his arm around Justin. Paul looked at them both. Strength, conviction, a certain honesty about them, and love. You could see, feel the love. 

"I’d be honored to play Rage." 

Justin’s smile was at full wattage as he shook Paul’s hand. Brian’s handshake was cut short by a tiny whimper coming from Bree’s room. He excused himself to go to Bree.

"Was that your daughter? I didn’t hear her," Paul stated with astonishment.

"I know. Brian uses his Ragian hearing when it comes to our daughter." They all laughed again as Brian approached with his daughter in his arms.

"Miss Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor, I’d like you to meet Rage!"

*****

The rest of the month flew by quickly. With Paul Thomas as Rage, signed, sealed and delivered, it was easy to find Zephyr and JT. Claire went home and Debbie flew out. Gus made his visit and was able to go to the studio with Justin for a quick look around. Since it was the holiday, no one was working. The Christmas holiday was fast approaching and Justin was looking forward to spending it in his own home. He missed the cottage. And his studio. He completed all the story boards and even Brett had to agree that Paul Thomas made the perfect Rage.

This time they agreed to keep the story simple but combine the first two issues of Rage so there would be enough material for a full length movie. Interspersed with live acting was animation. True animation, not CGI stuff. This was a comic and Justin wanted to retain that comic book feel. Brett had to admit, it was an original concept. More than a cartoon, with a message that anyone, gay or straight could relate to. Action and a hinted undercurrent of a love story. Neither Justin or Brett wanted the movie to have an NC-17 rating. The sexual undertones were there but it wasn’t as in your face as the comic. Justin felt he could go home with confidence that the true meaning of Rage would not be sullied or altered.

*****

"Claire, it's Hunter."

"Hi, Hunter. Are you calling to tell us when you'll be home for Christmas?"

"Um…"

"What does that mean?"

"Um… Nick and I would kind of like some time alone."

"You've been living together at Penn for months. Didn't that provide some alone time?"

Hunter could hear that Claire was pissed with him. He better explain and quick. "It did, but we've had so much work. Sometimes when Nick is doing a long shift, I don't see him for days. He sleeps at the hospital. We just want some time to ourselves."

"And that's hard with the whole 'family' getting together."

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

"We thought we might drive up to Vermont and go skiing."

"I didn't know you skied."

"I don't," Hunter laughed.

"But there are lots of lodges with warm fires and private rooms?" Claire chuckled.

"Exactly."

"If that's what you want to do, then go for it."

"You mean it?"

"Hunter, this is your life we're talking about. You can live it however you choose."

"But you think I should put in an appearance with the family?" Hunter asked although he already knew the answer. Claire was probably right. He was being selfish, but he really wanted some quality time with Nick. The older generation just didn't understand how much pressure there was at a university, especially if you wanted to do well.

"Do you know the meaning of the word compromise?" Claire asked with a chuckle.

"Are you saying I should do both … Vermont and family?"

"You just earned a gold star."

"Thanks, I think," Hunter laughed. "Should I come for Christmas or New Year's?"

"You decide," Claire said patiently. She knew what would be best, but Hunter would have to make that decision for himself. She was pretty sure that he would choose wisely.

"I guess it's most important to be there for Christmas. I know Nick's parents are expecting him. We haven't told them about this yet."

"I see," Claire said waiting for Hunter to finish his train of thought.

"I think we should come to the farm for Christmas. Nick will be able to see his parents, and everyone will be happy."

"That's a wonderful choice, Hunter. I knew you'd figure it out. A couple of days after Christmas you boys can head for Vermont and spend New Year's there. I'm sure you'll have a great time together."

"I think that could work."

"That way you have the best of both worlds."

"Thanks, Claire, I knew you could help."

"No problem," Claire smiled.

"You're the best."

Hunter cut the connection and turned to Nick who had been listening to Hunter's side of the conversation. Nick didn't look too happy.

"So we're going to Bridgeton and not Vermont."

"Half of that statement is correct."

"Which half? Didn't you tell Claire we'd be there for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"Do you know the meaning of the word compromise?" Hunter smirked in his best Brian Kinney facsimile.

"Of course I do," Nick bristled. "What the hell are you talking about? I have to get back to the hospital in an hour. Can we cut to the chase?"

"Okay, okay," Hunter said holding up his hand. He knew how tired Nick was these days. "I think we should go to the farm for Christmas, and right after we leave for a week in Vermont where we can be alone and fuck to our heart's content. That way everybody's happy."

"My parents really wanted me home for Christmas," Nick said thoughtfully. Maybe this was the best plan. "But I was looking forward to fucking you for two weeks straight."

"Well, this way you can do Christmas with the folks and still fuck my ass off all day every day for a full week."

"Is that a promise?" Nick asked with a grin. "And all night too?"

"Scout's honor," Hunter promised holding up some fingers.

Nick laughed. "Some scout you are! You don't even know what fingers to use."

"I can think of a better use for fingers," Hunter smiled seductively.

"You can, can you?"

"Absolutely, and didn't you say something about having an hour before you had to be back?"

"Actually it's about fifty minutes now."

Hunter grinned. "Plenty of time."

And it was.

*****

Brian and Justin unlocked the door to the cottage. Bree was safe in Brian's arms having slept soundly in her car seat all the way home. Justin had done all the driving from the loft where they picked up the Jeep. They had debated staying in Pittsburgh since it was already early evening when they arrived. But noting that Bree slept peacefully they decided to just keep going. They both wanted to be home in the cottage where their lives could return to normal.

Brian took the sleeping baby to the nursery while Justin hauled in their luggage. He left everything by the front door knowing they would get to it eventually. He walked into the living room and proceeded to start a fire. Just as he was getting it started Brian came back from putting Bree down.

"Great idea. I love a fire in December," Brian said as he watched the kindling catch and the fire start to get going full blast.

"Me too. It's one of the reasons I wanted to come home."

"Who would ever think that I'd be glad to leave sunny California for the winters of Pittsburgh?"

"But you are glad, aren't you?" Justin asked.

"Hollywood is an acquired taste, and not one that I really care to acquire anymore. I love it here with you and Squirt."

"We're really lucky to have so many options."

"Lucky," Brian said thoughtfully.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"But we have next to no food. We should have stopped to pick some things up."

"I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to get here."

Justin smiled. He had wanted exactly the same thing. "We have enough formula for Bree, and I think I have a frozen pizza in the freezer. Could you stomach that?"

"You know, I could," Brian grinned.

Some time later after they had eaten some pizza and were curled up in front of the fire, Brian pulled his husband close.

"I'm glad I can do most of the work on Rage from here," Justin said.

"I think this picture is going to be great," Brian declared.

"You do?" Justin smiled up at him.

"You found the perfect Rage."

"Why, because he looks so much like you?"

"Actually he doesn't really look like me, but he has that Rage quality. You made a good choice."

Justin basked in the glow of Brian's praise. "What do you say to a little lovemaking in front of our own fire in our own home?"

"I say that's a marvelous idea, Sunshine." He leaned down to kiss Justin's sweet lips. Just then a resounding wail stopped them dead in their tracks. "You grab the formula and I'll get Squirt, and don't forget where we were."

Justin smiled as Brian hurried off before the wailing got too loud. He knew he wouldn't forget where they were. He could hardly wait. It was good to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian trudged along behind Justin as they walked through the frozen grounds of the cottage. Brian had Bree strapped to his chest and he kept a blanket over her head. It was fucking cold.

"Justin, what the fuck are we doing? We're not going to find anything."

"Yes, we will," Justin replied trying to be positive. "We've got fifteen acres."

"This is crazy," Brian protested. His toes felt they were going to fall off. "We can buy one in town. It'll be a lot less trouble."

"I don't want to buy one. I want to find one," Justin said his patience starting to wear thin.

"You sound like a fucking explorer."

"Just call me Leif the Lucky."

"So far you haven't been very lucky."

"Ah, but my luck is about to change," Justin gushed. "Look at this one." Justin stood beside a well formed pine tree about eight feet tall. 

"Isn't it a bit tall?"

"We have to cut some off the bottom. I think it will be fine."

"If you say so, oh Great Woodsman," Brian snarked.

"Are you ready to start sawing?" Justin grinned.

"Me? I have the baby to look after."

"I can hold her for you."

"What about you?"

"Fine," Justin said in an exasperated tone. "I did all the hunting for our first Christmas tree with Bree. I guess I can do all the sawing too." Justin let out a loud sigh.

"Fuck!" Brian knew when he was beat. "Take the Squirt and I'll saw the fucking thing down."

"Brian!" Justin chastised him. "Watch your language." Bree was now awake from Brian's loud exclamation. Her face was screwing up ready to start a crying jag.

"Easy, little one," Brian cooed as he kissed Bree's head. "Daddy Justin will make it all better while your manly father cuts down the tree for you. Okay, sweetheart?"

Bree gurgled as Brian unhooked the harness holding her to his chest. The tantrum was forgotten. Brian handed her to Justin. Justin gazed down into eyes that matched his own. "Let's watch Daddy Brian show us his muscles. Okay, sweetheart?"

Brian sneered at his husband and started sawing. It didn't really take that long to saw through the narrow trunk. Brian pushed it over with a final snap.

"Ooh, look Bree. Daddy's done such a good job." Justin batted his baby blues at Bree and then at Brian.

"So how do we get this thing home?" Brian asked looking at his handiwork.

"Why you drag it, of course."

"I drag it? Me?"

"Why yes, you are the manly one after all."

"Double fuck!" Brian exclaimed but he grabbed the end of the trunk and started towards the house.

"Your Daddy Brian is in a foul mood. We'll have to kiss him and make it all better when we get home." Bree kicked her little feet and smiled up at her father. "That's the way, baby. I know you can wrap him around your little finger."

Brian was stomping on ahead dragging the tree behind him. He kept on going so that Justin wouldn't see the big grin on his face from his husband's words. He'd exact payment from both of them, but they'd be only to willing to give it and he'd be the lucky one to receive it.

*****

The next day they brought Gus to the cottage to help decorate their tree. This was part of their continuing attempts to make sure the boy felt part of their family and wasn't left out of anything.

"So you actually sawed this down yourself?" Gus asked looking at his father in disbelief.

"I most certainly did."

Gus shook his head. "I wish I could have seen that."

"Do I detect a note of skepticism in your voice, young man?" Brian asked.

"No, but I really would have liked to have seen it."

"How about you come with us next year and you can help me cut down a tree and drag it back here," Brian suggested.

Justin's mouth dropped open at Brian's words.

"I'd like that, Dad."

"Then it's a date."

"Are you sure, Brian?" Justin asked. He didn't want Brian making promises he wouldn't keep. "You should have heard all the griping while I was trying to get him to do this."

"I bet," Gus laughed.

"If I didn't complain about how put upon I am and how difficult it was to cut the tree down, I'd simply be taken for granted," Brian explained logically.

"You!" Justin reacted.

Brian grinned and they all laughed. The phone chose that moment to ring.

Justin went into the kitchen to answer the phone. Gus and Brian were starting the monumental task of decorating the huge tree. Gus had a holiday art project due when school got back in session. He was chronicling his holiday in pictures. With Brian’s digital camera in hand, Gus was taking pictures of the decorating of the tree, cottage and the preparations for the family dinner. He even got his father to reenact the dragging of the tree into the house, much to Brian’s chagrin.

Father and son wired up the tree with the lights, and twined around the garland. At some point a bit of silliness attacked Brian and Gus, and Briana. Justin discovered his daughter wrapped up like a precious Christmas package with shiny garland and a bow on her head. Gus had more photos for his project. They were just about ready to hang the ornaments on the tree when Justin slammed down the phone, startling the three of them. Father and son arched a brow. Brian placed Bree in her playpen and went into the kitchen to see what got Justin so upset.

"What is it?" Brian asked softly.

"I’m going to miss Christmas," Justin replied, looking so much like a disappointed little boy.

"Why?"

"Paul is having trouble with a scene. Brett wants to replace him if he can’t get it. He wants me out there ASAP or I’ll lose my Rage."

"What’s the problem with the scene?"

"Paul’s okay with the action parts but he’s having some difficulty with the one on one scenes with JT. He just doesn’t seem to get it. I’m not sure if it’s a hetero thing or maybe it’s bad writing. He doesn’t seem to understand that two guys can be affectionate, compassionate and it not be sexual. Brian, I don’t want to go out there. It’s Bree’s first Christmas. I want to be here, in our home. With all of us."

Brian gathered the distraught Justin into his arms, hugging him close, gently rocking him as they leaned against the island.

"Shhh. It’ll be okay. We’ll figure something out," Brian whispered.

"How, Brian? How do I get Paul to understand?" Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes.

"Jus, maybe these will help." Gus stepped close and held out the camera. Justin took the camera out of the boy’s hand and checked the display. Gus had taken photo after photo of Brian offering comfort to Justin. It was all there; love, support, concern, compassion. All on the faces of Brian and Justin. Rage comforting JT. Brian drew his son into the hug.

"You did good, Sonny Boy. You may have saved Christmas." Brian kissed the top of his son’s head. Briana, not wanting to be left out, let out a short wail. The three men went to the playpen and Gus picked up his sister to join in the hug. The family of four stood together for a few moments until a distinctive aroma hit their noses. Gus handed his sister back to Brian.

"Sunshine, I’ll take care of the Squirt. Why don’t you and Sonny Boy upload the pictures and email them to Paul and Brett. Maybe between the two of them, they’ll get a clue. Let’s go, people, we have Christmas to do!" Justin and Gus went up to the office as Brian went to change the baby.

*****

Christmas this year was again at the Kinney/Taylor cottage. The renovated sun porch held the entire family comfortably. The porch was sparkling with decorations and with the chandelier shining in the middle above the long table. The cottage being midpoint between the farm and Pittsburgh guaranteed no overly long drives. The whole family was able to celebrate Briana’s first Christmas. And thanks to Gus, Justin was there, right where he belonged.

When the day was over, Gus was in his room, blowing something up on his video game. Briana was tucked into her crib, fast asleep. Brian and Justin were cuddling in front of the fire on their sofa. Justin’s head was tucked under Brian’s chin.

"Bri?"

"Hmm?"

"Did something strike you as different today?"

"What do you mean by different? Other than Ted, who was actually carrying on a very interesting conversation, must be Allen’s influence, everyone was well behaved. It was a very pleasant day. I had a good time."

"See? Different."

"Oh, because I didn’t lose my temper and no one made any ‘there’s the ex-stud of Liberty with a baby,’ comments?"

"Exactly. I wonder why?"

"I have it on good authority that everyone, except for Lindsay and Ben, were threatened by Debbie. And no one crosses Debbie."

"You’re kidding."

"Yeah, I’m kidding, about the threatening part. Debbie did have words with a few key family members and that word was passed around. I think she felt it was time for the snark to end. We’ve all grown up, Sunshine."

"Brian?"

"Mmm."

"Are you okay with growing up?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Justin, if I hadn’t grown up I could have never been able to commit to you, be a better father to Gus and be any kind of dad to the Squirt. Yeah, I’m okay with it."

Justin squirmed around in Brian’s arms so that he could look into his husband’s eyes. What he found was truth and love, lots of love. Justin smiled warmly. Everything he had ever wanted was in this cottage and in his arms.

"I love you, you know," Justin said with confidence.  
"I know," Brian replied with a twinkle in his eye for the only true love he had ever known. 

*****

"AH CHOO!" Justin sneezed loudly then blew his nose with a resounding honk. "I wish someone would just kill me now," he moaned into another tissue.

"Gesundheit, Sunshine. And if you wore your sneakers in your studio, you wouldn’t have caught a cold." Brian admonished his death warmed over looking lover. It was February and Justin was gearing up for another show, spending many hours in his studio and not paying too much attention to anything else. Including how cold it sometimes got out there.

"Brian, you don’t catch a cold from a cold floor. You catch them from germs. Someone probably sneezed on me when I went into town for more supplies," Justin said as he took a sip of juice that Brian offered him.

"Probably that little sales jerk, Hal or Cal, whatever the fuck's his name. Why don’t you order your stuff online like I do, then have it delivered?"

"Oh sure, then I'd become a hermit like you get. I swear Brian, if it, it...AH CHOO!"

"Gesundheit!"

"Thank you, if it wasn’t for the fact that your clients actually want to see you in PERSON, you’d never leave this house at all."

"Why would I want to leave? I have you, the Squirt, my beautiful home. I can have a business meeting in practically every room of the house if I want. Nope, I never ever have to leave," Brian proclaimed with a very smug look on his face.

"Get. Out. Go. A. Way."

"I’m hurt, Sunshine. My husband doesn’t want me. I’ve been rejected," Brian groused with feigned broken heartedness.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Brian. I’m sick. And I don’t want you and Bree to catch it. Don’t you have a client to harass or something, and leave me to my own misery."

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Cynthia’s been getting the run around by some asshole. I was planning to go to the Pitts today and ream the guy a new one. I’ll take the baby with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we’ll be fine. I’ll call Claire. I’m sure she has some soup or something to bring over. And I’ll pick up some of Debbie’s soup on my way home."

"Okay. Lemon bars too?" Justin mumbled as he buried himself under the blankets. Brian reached under the blanket to caress the blond’s cheek, ruffle his hair and check for fever. Justin was a bit warm but it was more from being bundled up than from fever. Justin had a cold. He was miserable but he’d survive. 

"Lemon bars too, my brave little Sunshine," Brian giggled as he saw Justin’s one finger salute rise above the blankets. "And you play with our daughter with that hand?" Brian huffed then went into the bathroom to start off his day.

Brian got washed up and dressed to kill. Briana was dressed in her very own designer labeled pink sleeper with matching hoodie sweater. With Briana in her snowsuit and Brian in his trench coat, both Kinney-Taylor’s were ready to face the day. 

*****

"Cynthia!"

"You bellowed, boss. Oh how I’ve missed that," Cynthia giggled as she gave her partner and friend a hug, then snatched the littlest ad exec out of Brian’s arms so he was able to shrug out of his coat. 

Brian’s office was equipped with a portable playpen and age-appropriate toys for Bree. Kinnetik’s employees as well as Part Deux were quite used to Brian’s ‘executive assistant.’ Many of Brian’s regular clients were either impressed or it didn’t affect them one way or another when Brian brought Bree along. As long as Brian and company kept cranking out killer ads, clients didn’t care. But every once in a while, Kinnetik wound up with a prospective new and homophobic client.

"So what's the story on this jerk?" Brian asked as he hung up his coat.

"Carson Pullman, owner and CEO of Westbury Foods, family man, bigot, chauvinist pig and homophobe," Cynthia explained as she kissed Bree and set her down in the playpen. Bree kicked her feet and gurgled happily. "She's such a little angel."

"Not giving you ideas, is she?" Brian asked with an arch of his brow.

"No," Cynthia giggled. "I told you we wouldn't be having children. Still, when I see what a good little girl you have…" Cynthia's voice trailed off as she tickled Briana's feet.

"I may have to stop bringing the Squirt with me if she's going to turn you into a pile of mush," Brian said with a grin.

"Maybe Mr. Pullman would like me better if I had a baby on my hip and walked around barefoot and pregnant," Cynthia said sarcastically.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."

"What the fuck is this guy doing at our agency if he's homophobic and chauvinistic?"

"According to dear Mr. Pullman, he only deals with the best and Kinnetik is the best."

"At least he has good taste," Brian sneered.

Cynthia made a face. "Usually I can take anything clients dish out and give it right back to them, but he has perfected the art of undermining my authority. He's so good at it that … well, you're here, aren't you?" Cynthia dropped her arms by her sides in a signal of defeat.

"I've never known you to give up, slugger."

"Normally I would have told the old bigot to hit the road, but…"

"But, what? If he's that bad, kick him to the ground and throw him out."

"The contract would be worth ten million if we get it."

"Fuck!"

"See, I thought I could handle him at first, but he's a slippery old coot."

"I think it's time I met this gentleman."

"He is a gentleman, you know. He comes across as the epitome of a southern gentleman, but then he kills you with sweet words."

"I can't wait to see him in action," Brian smirked.

"I'm telling you, Brian, you need to be careful with him."

"I've never been known for being careful."

"That's true," Cynthia chuckled. "Those were the good old days."

"I miss you too," Brian said softly.

"Do you think I've gone soft without you to model myself after?" Cynthia asked seriously.

"I think … you've done one helluva job for Kinnetik since you took over here. You don't have to second guess yourself."

"But … that's what the old buzzard has done to me."

"Does he know I'm going to be here for this afternoon's meeting?"

"No, he thinks it will be with me."

"Let's leave it that way. If we use the conference room I could see how he operates and step in if necessary."

"I wish I didn't have to call you in on this. I feel…"

"Don't, Cynthia. You have my trust. I know you will do what's best for the company."

"But I should be able to handle this on my own."

"You can."

"What? I called you here because I couldn't handle it."

"We need to have a serious chat and then we will sit down and work out a strategy for dealing with this Carson Pullman."

"Sounds good."

"It will be good."

*****

Carson Pullman walked into Kinnetik with an air of confidence. He had this Cynthia woman exactly where he wanted her. He knew she was drooling all over his ten million dollar contract. He grinned. Little did she know that before all was said and done she'd be doing fifteen million dollars worth of work for ten mil in pay. He tapped his briefcase with his fingers as he thought about what he had woven into the contract that he had inside. Women … they should never have been allowed to get so far in business. 

"Carson Pullman to see Ms. Morgan." He made the Ms. sound like some kind of slur and that was exactly how he intended it. He gave the receptionist an appraising look.

"Yes, Mr. Pullman. Ms. Morgan is waiting for you in the conference room … down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you, little lady," Pullman said in his most condescending and charming voice. He made his way down the hall.

"Mr. Pullman," Cynthia said holding out her hand to be shaken.

"Ah, Ms. Morgan," Pullman said taking her hand and patting the back of it like she was some geriatric old lady who didn't know what the fuck day of the week it was. 

Cynthia cringed but she kept her best face forward. "Please, have a seat, Mr. Pullman."

Pullman sat down and placed his briefcase on the table. "What do you have to show me, little lady?"

Cynthia wanted to tell him that she didn't have anything to show a fucking asshole like him, but she bit back her anger and proceeded with the plan she and Brian had come up with. "As you know, we have been working up the rough draft of a campaign for your products. Here's what we have."

They spent the next half hour going over the preliminary ideas for radio ads, commercials and print material that the Kinnetik team had come up with. Cynthia knew it was very good, and she could see the interest in Pullman's eyes.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Pullman? We have a very comprehensive program for your products."

"Not bad," Pullman said with a frown. "But … I think we need to also include some kind of supermarket component to this campaign. I'm surprised you didn't come up with that part of it."

Cynthia bristled inside, but she merely smiled at the old fart. "We did come up with something quite unique for the supermarkets," she said sweetly.

"You did? What is it?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Pullman. If you want to see that, we need to have a signed contract between us and it will cost you an additional five million dollars."

"What the…! I specifically told you that the budget was ten million."

"Then something has to go and I would say that is the supermarket component."

"But I want that."

"You heard my terms," Cynthia said evenly. They were down to the crunch.

"Well, your terms, as you call them, are unacceptable. I want to see Mr. Kinney. I never should have agreed to deal with underlings."

"I am not an underling, Mr. Pullman," Cynthia spat out. "I am a partner in this company and I have full rein over this office. Those are my terms."

"They are not acceptable. I will be on my way until I can speak with Mr. Kinney himself."

"I'm right here," Brian said stepping through the open door. He had listened to enough of this nonsense. "Brian Kinney, at your service."

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into this vacuous woman," Mr. Pullman began. "As men, I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"You think so, do you?"

"I do," Pullman said feeling more secure dealing with a man who was obviously in charge.

"Cynthia," Brian said and paused. He could see Pullman smirk thinking that Brian was going to send Cynthia out of the room. "Would you tell Mr. Pullman what we think of his business?"

"WE think he's an arrogant, conniving, misogynist who thinks he's going to get something for nothing by bamboozling me. But WE know better. WE know that WE don't need business from the likes of Westbury Foods. WE suggest that you take your business elsewhere."

"But…" Mr. Pullman said looking at Brian.

"Perhaps you should check out Vangard. I hear they're in desperate need of clients. I'm sure they'd be happy to take on your account at any price. WE on the other hand choose not to deal with you. Get out!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get your ass and your fucking ten million dollars out of Kinnetik and preferably out of Pittsburgh."

"But, I, you, I never, I can't believe…"

"Believe!" Brian said as he took Mr. Pullman's arm and bodily assisted him out of the conference room. 

As he was doing this Ted came scrambling down the hall carrying at arm's length a crying and visibly upset Briana. "She won't stop crying and she smells funny and I don't know what to do with her," Ted gasped.

"Theodore," Brian bellowed forgetting all about Pullman. "Give me my daughter before I have to fire your ass."

Pullman was trying to regain his dignity as he made his way down the hall. He felt compelled to turn and look at the man who had just thrown him out. He watched Brian Kinney take a baby in his arms and lean over to kiss her little head.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Brian cooed. "Did the bad Ted man scare you? You need your diaper changed. Daddy will do that for you right now. Come on, Squirt; let's make everything right in your little world." Briana had stopped crying and was looking up at her father with her big blue eyes. Brian had made everything all right with the touch of his hand. He walked over to his old office where he had left Briana's bag. He needed a clean diaper right away by the smell of it.

Pullman watched all this transpire and shook his head as he went out the door. Ted looked shell shocked and Cynthia smiled as everything returned to some semblance of normal at Kinnetik.

"How does he do that?" Ted asked. "Turn it on and off at will."

"That's who he is, the man with his daughter, that's the real Brian Kinney. The other stuff he pulled with the asshole client, he can call up at will."

Ted shook his head again. "I think dealing with the baby's tougher."

He and Cynthia shared a laugh, which was strange as with Brian's help they had just turned away a ten million dollar account.


	7. Chapter 7

After his run in with Pullman went so well, Brian decided to knuckle down and cultivate some other clients that were waiting in the wings. He’d have to close a lot of deals to make up for losing ten million dollars. It wasn’t the money that bothered him as much as the thought that at one time in his life he might have given in to the bastard just for the money. Anything to close the deal, like the time he almost whored himself out to close a deal with Telson. Brian watched Bree in her playpen, taking her nap and shuddered, never again he thought. Some things were more important than money like family and personal dignity. No, let Vangard have him. Kinnetik would make do.

A few hours later, Brian had a couple of meetings set up with three new clients, two for Kinnetik and one for Part Deux. Brian also received a call from Reilly. Perspective had a few new clients also sniffing around. By the end of the business day, Brian’s empire was secured, the loss of the ten million dollar contract, more than compensated for. It was getting close to six. Brian had to get Briana home and pick up the promised soup and lemon bars for his ailing spouse. Brian packed up his briefcase, his daughter then bid a goodnight to Kinnetik.

 

"Well look who decided to grace us with a visit." Debbie shouted above the diner noise as Brian carrying a sleepy Briana walked into the diner.

"I didn’t know you cared," Brian snarked but with a smirk.

"Not you, asshole. This precious little bundle." Debbie came around the counter to take Briana from her father. She gave the baby a slurpy kiss on the cheek and then softly cuffed Brian behind the ear. "And why haven’t I seen you since Christmas?" Debbie asked, giving Brian the evil eye.

"Been busy, Deb. You know, work. Takes a lot of money to keep this child in diapers."

"Don’t I know it. What brings you to the Pitts? I thought Cynthia had Kinnetik under control." Debbie sat in a vacant booth so she could comfortably hold Briana. Brian made himself at home by getting a couple of mugs of coffee and bringing them to their table.

"Some asshole was giving her a hard time and not in a positive life affirming way. I needed to put him in his place then kick his ass out. I want business but not that kind."

"Honey, are you sure you did the right thing? Turning down business, that can’t be good."

"I know Deb, but I couldn’t take it. He was a bigot and he insulted Cynthia. She means more to me than any contract."

"Then you did right, kiddo. And I’m proud of you. So what can I get you?"

"For me? Nothing. But Justin has a stinking cold. He needs your soup and some lemon bars."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Drink your coffee. I’ll put in your order for the soup and for a couple of grilled chicken caesar salads. You need to eat too and maybe Sunshine can have his tomorrow for lunch." 

"Thanks, Debbie." 

Debbie and Bree went to put in the order, Brian sipped his coffee then closed his eyes, relaxing before his drive back to the cottage. He stretched out his long legs on the seat. A good looking young man slipped himself into Brian’s booth, sitting opposite from him. Brian opened his eyes to the ‘gentleman’ staring.

"Didn’t your mommy ever tell you that it’s impolite to stare?"

"I must have missed that lesson."

"Apparently." Brian waited for the intruder to formally introduce himself, then he closed his eyes again. Brian knew who this new asshole was.

"Aren’t you Brian Kinney, the whore of Liberty Avenue?" the interloper said with a sneer.

"That’s ex-whore. I’m retired," Brian returned without batting an eye.

"Oh yeah, heard you got married to some blond. Heard he was some legendary whore too. Had a hot ass, or so I’ve been told."

"Still does."

"I heard you fucked just about everyone in this burgh."

"Not everyone, I have standards," Brian leered. He was growing tired of this cat and mouse game. "Deb, my order ready yet?" Brian yelled over his shoulder.

"Keep your fucking shirt on. A few more minutes," Debbie shouted back as she and Kiki cooed to the baby.

"If you’re such hot shit, why haven’t I seen you at Babylon. Anyone who's anyone goes to Babylon. And I bet I can outfuck you any day of the week."

"Busy." Brian ignored the challenge.

"No one’s that busy. I heard you’re in advertising too."

"You hear a lot, don’t you." Brian was now annoyed. This little shit was not taking the hint and Brian wanted to go home. The bell rang over the door, signaling Emmett and Ted’s arrival. Ted slipped in next to Brian as Emmett slid in next to...

"Brandon, I didn’t know you knew Brian," Emmett gushed.

"He doesn’t, Emmy Lou. Just sitting here, minding my own business when he happened along."

"Brian, I thought you’d be long gone," Ted remarked.

"Needed some soup for the blond. I think Debbie’s squeezing the chickens as we speak."

"I’m all finished squeezing the chickens, your majesty. Everything’s packed up for your drive and I put in extra lemon bars. Kiki’s saying goodbye to the baby. You need help getting this stuff in the car?"

"We’ll manage," Brian answered as he pushed Ted out so he could leave the booth.

"I’ll help, Bri." Ted volunteered. He knew that even though Brian more than made up for the Westbury account, Brian was still pissed about it. Brian silently nodded, then took out his wallet and handed Debbie a couple of twenties. Kiki came out of the back in a flurry with the baby in her arms.

"I just changed her and she’s all set for her ride home," Kiki said proudly to Brian.

"Thanks, Kiki." Brian looked up at the tranny and then arched an eyebrow. "Ah, Kiki, what’s wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh," Kiki nervously giggled. "As I was putting Miss Briana in her snowsuit, the little angel took one of my eyelashes. Don’t worry, it’s in my pocket. If I had known she was going to visit I would have made myself babyproof." 

Brian stared at the woman in disbelief then let out a snort. "Thanks. I’ll warn you next time."

"See that you do," Kiki retorted, kissed the baby’s head then sashayed back to the kitchen.

"Debbie, thanks for packing up the soup. I better get going." Brian kissed the woman’s cheek.

"You’re welcome, honey. You take care of my Sunshine."

"I will."

"I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Maw. Come on Theodore, you can walk me to the Jeep. Night Emily!" Brian shouted as he and Briana headed for the door.

"Night, sweetie. Kiss that hubby of yours for me."

"I plan to, Emm." Brian Kinney left the building.

"What a fucking asshole," Brandon griped as he watched Brian leave. "Says he doesn’t go to Babylon but I guess he’s too old."

"Honey, Brian Kinney will never be too old for Babylon or anything else. Besides, he owns Babylon."

"He owns it?" Brandon fell silent for a minute. "I know I could outfuck him any day."

"Honey, no one could ever outfuck Brian Kinney. I’ll let you in on a little secret. It wasn’t so much how many men he fucked, which by all accounts were maybe fifteen, sixteen on a slow week, it was how he fucked. You ask any of his former tricks. They’ll be the first to tell you, he may have been an asshole but every one of them was left satisfied and wanting him again."

"Oh yeah? So all of those fucks were repeat customers," Brandon snorted.

"Oh no. One time only rule. There’s only one man Brian Kinney ever fucked more than once."

"And who’s that?"

"The man he married, of course." Emmett looked at Brandon as if he should have known the answer. 

Emmett scanned the diner noting that most of the dinner crowd were probably Brian’s tricks. Emmett decided to test his theory.

"Ahem, excuse me ya’ll. By a show of hands, how many of you have had the pleasure of being known by Brian Kinney, in the biblical sense?" 99% of the hands were raised. 

"Thank you. And by a show of thumbs up, was he the best that ever had you?" Since they all had two thumbs, a double thumbs up was seen. "Thank you, gentlemen, please continue with your meal." Then to Brandon, "See?" 

"And the brat?" Brandon asked nonchalantly. Emmett was about to rip Brandon a new one when a prune danish came sailing across the diner hitting Brandon on the side of his head then landed on the table with a splat. Brandon looked up in shock as Debbie stomped in close.

"Listen you little asswipe, say what you will about Brian Kinney, he can take care of himself, but no one says anything against his family especially his children. You got that?" Debbie said as she pointed a very sharp red-nailed finger in his direction.

"Yes, ma’am." Brandon said contritely.

"Now, would you like coffee with your danish?" Debbie asked innocently as she pulled a pencil from her hair.

*****

"Honey, I’m home!" Brian called out into the dark cottage. "Justin?" Hearing no response, Brian got more than a little worried. He brought Briana into her room, stripped off the snowsuit and sweater and made her comfortable in her crib. She didn’t utter a peep. Brian then made a beeline for his bedroom.

"Justin?" Brian clicked on a small lamp then rooted around under the blankets searching for his spouse. Finding the younger man, Brian gingerly peeled back the covers.

"Brian?" Justin mumbled with a scratchy voice.

"The one and only. How do you feel?" 

"Like shit. Everything hurts. Do you think I have the flu?"

"Don’t know, it’s possible. A lot of people have it. I have your soup. Do you feel up to having some?"

"I think so."

"Have you left this room at all today?"

"Not really, just to pee and then I came right back."

"Okay, then here’s the plan..."

Brian helped Justin to wash up especially his hands. He helped him to get out of his dirty sweaty clothes and into a fresh set of sweats. Then Brian situated the younger man out on the sun porch on a settee with an afghan. Brian reheated the soup, made tea and brought Justin a couple of aspirin. Brian stripped their bed and threw the sheets, pillow cases and Justin’s clothes into the wash. He then made sure their daughter was warm and secure in her room and turned up her intercom so that she could be heard throughout the cottage. Brian closed her door. He went back to their bedroom, made sure the door to the sun porch was shut tight and threw open the window letting the crisp February air clear out the germs. Grabbing a sweat shirt from his drawer, Brian shut the bedroom door behind him. Brian washed up, grabbed his salad and then joined his spouse on the porch.

"You feeling better, Sonny Boy."

"Yeah," Justin squeaked. "How did it go at Kinnetik?"

"Shush, no talking, we’ll discuss it later. Eat your soup. A sick Sunshine is a miserable Sunshine. Got to have my boy back, feeling better. I’ll make you more tea." Justin smiled weakly and nodded to his husband. Even though he felt like shit, Justin also felt like a million bucks. Brian Kinney was taking care of him. Nothing could be better than that!

*****

"Hey Cyn. How did the meetings go?" Brian was in Harrisburg finishing up some business. Bree was bouncing away in her swing that Brian had set up in his office for her.

"They went very, very well. Two new accounts, Ted is happier than a pig in shit. How about the one Part Deux was working on?"

"All signed, sealed and delivered. Scott’s got the team working on it now."

"How is Justin doing?"

"All better. Just a couple of left over sniffles but he’s back on top, so to speak."

"I bet he is. Got the TLC from his top?"

"Cynthia, I never kiss and tell!"

"Humph, I bet. Before I go, I wanted to let you know, I got a call from Pullman’s associate this morning. Apparently he does not have final say over the advertising budget nor ad agency for Westbury. The call I got was from a Ms. Kelly. She’d like to go over the campaign with me. What do you think?"

"I think, why are you talking to me when you should be talking to her. Go forth and close the deal, Cyn."

"Yes, boss. Later, Brian."

"Later." Brian smiled, things were certainly looking up. Kinnetik and its various parts were raking in the dough. Justin was feeling better and thankfully neither he or Briana caught Justin’s cold. Nothing worse than a baby or a drama queen with a runny nose. Brian was looking forward to a little cuddle time with a certain blond boy in his life. Just then Scott’s voice broke through Brian’s daydream.

"Brian, Bobby on line one."

"Hey Big Red, how’s it hanging?"

"A little to the right. Listen Big Guy, Patrick’s been missing his baby cousin. Claire and John commented that you’ve been very selfish since Christmas. I know she’s your daughter and the best thing since sliced bread but don’t you think it’s time to give her a break. I’m sure Briana could handle an overnight here with us. I realize Patrick’s been out of diapers for all of fifteen minutes but I do remember how to change them. Some things you never forget. So, how ‘bout it, Brian? I know you always travel with a half a dozen different outfits for her and enough cereal to feed ten kids. Bree’s almost a year old, so she’s just about off the formula, right?"

"Okay, okay. You’ve convinced me. I guess me and the blond ambition boy could use a little alone time." Then Brian thought about it for a moment. "Did he put you up to this?" Brian almost scowled. Their sex life really hadn’t changed all that much since they brought Briana home. They just had to become more creative and fast.

"Don’t get into a snit. I called Justin to see how he was feeling. He sounds so much better. He told me about the new show and that he felt bad that you had to take care of Bree without him. I offered. Brian, John and I have plenty of help. You and Justin have been doing this all on your own since the day she was born. Please, let us do this. You guys need a break. I can be at your office in ten minutes."

"But what about Justin, he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye?" Brian said softly.

"Brian." Justin walked into Brian’s office, all smiles and feeling so much better. He was in town buying more supplies. Brian put the phone on speaker.

"I sense a conspiracy," Brian growled.

"No conspiracy," Bobby called out. "Just a suggestion but one I think you should carefully consider."

"Brian, this is no different from when you had to go out of town for a few days or when I had to go to New York for that opening. Our daughter couldn’t be in better hands. And we do need a little break. No one can begrudge us that. Please Brian."

"Please Brian," Bobby mimicked. Brian looked at his spouse and then leered at the phone. "He’s scowling at the phone, isn’t he, Justin." Bobby giggled and so did Justin.

"Oh yeah, big time. If the furrows in his brow get any deeper, you could drive a truck through them."

"Oh for fucks sake!" Brian threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, the Squirt can stay with you guys for a day or two. But I better not find one little blond hair out of place when we pick her up." Both Bobby and Justin let out a cheer and Briana giggled happily. 

"Well Sunshine, it’s just me and you for a couple of days. Think you can handle me?" Brian stood up with his arms spread out wide like that first time in the loft, daring Justin to take a look and a chance. Justin confidently walked into his arms.

"I can handle whatever you’ve got, Big Guy." Brian and Justin kissed until all the air got sucked out of the room.

"Uh guys, this is me hanging up now. I don’t need to hear this in the middle of the afternoon. Some of us have to keep our pants zipped for a little while longer," Bobby laughed then cut the connection saying he’d see them in a bit.

*****

Justin was nibbling on Brian’s ear while gently pinching his nipple. They had already fucked on the living room rug and against the granite island in the kitchen. They barely made it down the hall and into the shower when Justin rimmed Brian as the warm water sluiced over them both. They quickly dried each other and threw on robes and made a dash into the sun porch. They were able to make love as the sun was setting. Now they were resting before they started all over again.

"Brian?"

"Mmm."

"Can we do this once a month?"

"Have sex only once a month?"

"No, silly. Have a weekend to ourselves once a month. And we can do this for John and Bobby too. Think about it, Brian. We’ll take Patrick for them one weekend and they take Bree. We can have Gus come over. He loves Patrick, maybe even JR. I bet the Munchers could do with some time alone."

"More icky lesbian shit, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Would you think about it?"

"It sounds like a fine idea, Justin. So fucking domestic but a good idea. Make up a schedule and we can propose it to the family."

"Glad you approve."

"I’d approve more of your tongue having its way with me again."

"Oh would you?"

"Mmm hmm. As long as I can reciprocate."

"Enough talking, Kinney. I have a better use for our tongues." Justin plundered Brian’s mouth as Brian’s hands roamed the soft pale skin. They made love, sucked, fucked, rimmed and made love again and again. And then again as they watched the sun come up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted and Allen walked into the diner on Saturday morning. They saw Ben and Michael sitting in a booth and went to join them.

"Hey, Teddy," Michael grinned. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," Ted agreed. "I remember the good old days when we used to meet here every Saturday before going to the gym."

"If Brian wasn't too stoned or drunk to make it," Michael said.

"He made it most of the time," Ted replied.

"Why do your conversations always seem to revert to Brian?" Allen asked innocently.

"Good question," Ben grinned.

"They don't always revolve around Brian," Michael said defensively. Ben raised an eyebrow. "Well, they don't."

"Only 99% of the time," Ben replied.

"I agree," Allen said. "Although I have to admit that Brian and Justin do live fascinating lives."

"Ya think?" Ted asked with a smirk that didn't begin to rival Brian's.

"Who else do we know who owns a multi-million dollar company and has a famous artist partner who's currently working on a Hollywood movie?" Ben asked.

"Um … that would be no one," Michael giggled. "Although I am part of that Hollywood movie business."

"Yes, you are," Ben said and gave his partner a kiss on the cheek. Michael smiled at him. Things were much better between them these days, and they were both happy and relieved that that was the case.

"And the interesting part of the money and fame is that Brian would give it up in an instant if it affected his marriage or his kids, anything really important to him," Ted stated.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"I saw firsthand proof of that a couple of weeks ago," Ted said.

"Do tell," Michael instructed his friend.

Ted proceeded to tell them about Brian's run-in with Pullman of Westbury Foods, and how Brian had brought Briana to the office, but had let Cynthia run things. Ted couldn't resist embellishing his role with the baby to make it look like his bringing Briana out at the last minute had somehow influenced the outcome of events. "So Brian basically told the guy to take his ten million dollar account and shove it," Ted ended.

"Wow," Allen said. "That's a lot of money to turn away."

"But you haven't heard the best part," Ted continued. "Right after, we get a call saying that Pullman doesn't have final selection of the advertising company and they still want Kinnetik involved. We got that account and several others that everyone scrambled to sign when we thought we had lost Westbury."

"That's amazing," Allen said.

"Every fucking thing that Brian touches turns to gold," Michael said with more than a tinge of jealousy.

"Michael, Brian works extremely hard for what he has. He deserves the breaks he gets because he stands by his principles," Ben stated.

"And I don't?" Michael asked glaring at his husband.

"I don't want to fight with you, Michael," Ben said trying to be conciliatory. 

"I don't want to fight either, but it sounds like you think Brian is the only fucking one with principles, questionable as they may be."

"That's not what I was saying. We all have principles," Ben tried to mollify his partner.

"But none of them live up to the exalted Brian Kinney, slut of Liberty," Michael said grabbing his coat and marching out of the diner.

"Sorry," Ted said. "I didn't mean to open a kettle of fish between you two."

"I know," Ben said softly. He gathered up his coat and put down some money for their breakfasts. "I better go after him."

"See ya, Ben," Ted said.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Allen asked.

Ted let out a long sigh. "I don't think Michael has ever fully accepted that Brian has moved on. He still sees Brian as the whore of Liberty Ave. and the asshole that we all thought he was back then."

"But Brian was never truly that person, was he?" Allen asked.

Ted shook his head. "I would never have said that back then, but Brian has always been more than any of us realized … except for Justin."

"They are amazing together, aren't they?" Allen said.

"Yeah, and that's another thing Michael has never really accepted. I hope I didn't make trouble for Ben and Michael. They've been getting along better since that trip they took."

"The one Brian arranged for them?" Allen asked.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. I can't understand why Michael never seems to appreciate what Brian does for him."

"Michael is jealous of Brian's success, of people's acceptance of the new Brian, of Brian's principles which I so foolishly pointed out."

"Why did the talk of principles set Michael off?" Allen asked.

"Because Michael knows that if he had to choose between the Rage movie and his family, he would do his best to have both. He wouldn't tell them to fuck off like Brian would. It makes him mad that Brian takes the stands that he does. Michael would like to do the same but he doesn't have the backbone or the chutzpah to do it."

"Poor Michael."

"Yeah, and I always thought it would be poor Brian who ended up alone and miserable."

"Instead of poor Michael who has a partner he doesn't really appreciate and a life that never seems to be enough."

They both shook their heads and decided to order breakfast.

Ben caught up to Michael outside the diner, he was screaming into his cell phone.

"What do you mean, you want to kill off Zephyr? Zephyr can’t die! He’s a superhero and he’s Rage’s best friend. Rage can’t work without his sidekick." Michael was furious at Brett for daring to kill off his alter ego. "No, Brett, I won’t allow it. Besides, JT is only a diversion. He’s not a superhero, he’s a nobody. Brian, I mean Rage, just keeps him around so he can have a fuck buddy at his beck and call. No, I’ll call Justin; you gave us both artistic control. I will not let you kill off Zephyr!"   
Michael barely registered Ben’s change in demeanor. Michael was doing it again, putting down his friends and in front of Ben and for all of Liberty Avenue to see. Ben shook his head, walking away, leaving Michael still arguing with Brett.

"Hi, Ben, what brings you here?" Cynthia asked as the big man walked into Kinnetik.

"I could ask you the same, it’s Saturday."

"No rest for the weary and it’s only for a few hours."

"Um, I took a chance. Is Brian in Pittsburgh today?" Ben asked nervously.

"You’re in luck. Justin is in town at the gallery. The three of them are here."

"Briana’s here too?"

"She’s with Justin at the gallery. Brian’s in his office. Go on in."

"Thank you, Cynthia." Ben walked toward Brian’s office, gently knocking before entering.

"Hey Zen Ben, what brings you into my inner sanctum?"

"Brian, I really need to talk to you but it can wait if you’re busy."

"I’m never too busy for you. I have plenty of time." Brian buzzed Cynthia and asked not to be disturbed. Then he got up from his desk so they both could get comfortable on the large sofa. Brian brought a couple of glasses of iced tea then settled on the sofa giving Ben his full attention. Ben took a couple of sips and steeled himself to speak.

"I don’t know why I’m here. I’m a grown man, successful. I own a nice home. I have a son who is getting his masters at Penn State and I thought I had a loving and compassionate partner. Now I feel it’s all a big lie." Ben looked so distraught, it almost overwhelmed Brian.

"Ben, what’s wrong? Nothing’s changed, has it? Hunter’s doing so well. You have a wonderful home and you look so healthy. Wait a minute. Is this about Michael? I thought you guys got everything worked out."

"We did. Between us, we did. We’ve never been better, or so I thought. I’m having difficulty reconciling his attitude toward you and Justin. Brian, it got so much better after our trip. We had so much fun in Acapulco. When we got back, it was almost like when we first committed to each other. So loving, so sweet. But since..."

"Let me guess, since Rage, things have gotten worse. Oh, Professor, give him a fucking break. Rage is his baby. He’s wanted this for so long. Think about it. I know he appears to be selfish but try to see it from his point of view."

"I’m not sure I understand you."

"Okay, then let’s start at the beginning. Mikey’s always just gotten by in his life. He’s the son of an unmarried woman, a very unique woman. He never knew his father, not until recently anyway. He never went any further than high school. He barely acknowledged his sexual orientation. And had a nowhere job at the Big Q. His first real break was the comic book store, then you and Rage. He’s so close to really getting something that he wants, it’s clouding his reasoning. Ben, please, if you give up on him, it’ll devastate him. He loves you, I know he loves you. Don’t give up on him." Ben stared at Brian in disbelief.

"Brian, all this time, after all he’s said about you, done to you, you’ve never stopped loving him, have you? You’re always there for him whether he knows it or not, whether he wants you there or not. Why Brian? Why? It makes no sense. He takes and takes and takes from you and you always give. All he’s given you is grief." 

Brian sighed loudly. He got up, tore off his sweater and started to pace. "Ben!" Brian shouted then calmed. "Ben, it’s hard to explain."

"Try Brian. I need to understand how you’ve put up with him for almost thirty years. Please tell me," Ben pleaded. 

Brian crossed the room to his desk and pulled out a small bottle of Beam. "Please tell me it’s after five somewhere in the world." Ben shrugged as Brian poured himself a shot, downed it, letting the amber liquid burn his throat. He offered one to Ben but he declined, preferring his iced tea.

"He gives me sanity," Brian said so softly that Ben wasn’t sure he heard what he heard.

"What?"

"He gives me sanity. When we were kids, he was the only thing that kept me alive and sane. He and Debbie and Vic. If it wasn’t for them, I probably would have never made it to manhood. They were like my life line. If I concentrated on him, helping him, protecting him, then I could block out all the other shit in my life. I know he always thought it was going to be me and him but I couldn’t do that. Because to me, he’s like my brother. I love him but I couldn’t fuck him, came close once but it was all wrong."

"Even when he treats you like shit. Puts you down, puts Justin down, you still love him."

"I can’t stop loving him. No more than I can ever stop loving Justin. They’re both in me, in here." Brian pointed to his heart. "If I stop, I stop living." Brian waited as Ben seemed to digest what Brian told him. "Let me ask you, Professor, do you love him? Really love him? Like your whole world would crash if he ever left it." Brian watched as a tear began to roll down the face of his brawny friend.

"Yeah, I do. It would crash big time if we broke up." 

Brian sat beside Ben and put his arms around him. "Then just be there for him. Try to steer him in the right direction. Brett Keller is a fucking shithead. He’ll ruin Rage if we don’t keep an eye on him. He may think he’s running the project but he’s wrong and I’m keeping an eye on things. Justin is more aware of what’s going on out there than you think. He’ll protect Rage and Zephyr."

"You’re doing it again. Protecting him, even if he doesn’t know it or care. You just keep on doing it."

"I’m Rage, Professor. It’s what I do," Brian said with a smirk and his tongue in his cheek.

"You’re an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, but I’m your asshole."

"No, you’re everyone’s asshole. Everyone you love. Every one of us that makes up your family. Michael is one lucky sidekick."

"And you’re the lucky bastard who gets to top him. Go home, Ben. Go find him and fuck some sense into him. Leave the worrying to me."

"I will and thanks, Brian." 

Ben gave Brian a bear hug. Brian grunted within Ben’s iron grip. As Ben walked out of Brian’s office, Brian called out his last bit of advice for the day. "Go play safe and give him a kiss for me, just don’t tell him." Ben’s hearty laugh was Brian’s reply.

Brian packed up his briefcase, grabbed his coat then grabbed Cynthia.

"Hey, watch it!" Cynthia groused.

"Out, woman. It’s Saturday. Go home and make love to your man or whatever you het couples do that passes for sex nowadays. This can all wait until Monday."

"Yes, oh wise one," Cynthia snarked then turned and got a little serious. "Brian, I wasn’t eavesdropping but I did hear some of what you told Ben. And it’s true; you do take care of a lot of people. We’re not blind; we know what you do for all of us. And we love you." 

Brian gazed at his long time assistant and friend. "Get out before I do something out of character."

"What? Like being nice?"

"Something like that."

"Heaven forbid! I’ll speak to you on Monday. Bye, Brian."

"Bye Cyn." Cynthia and Brian locked up Kinnetik. Brian walked Cynthia to her car then went to his car to drive to the gallery to meet up with Justin and his daughter. 

*****

When Brian walked into the gallery Justin immediately turned from the painting that was being hung and smiled at his husband. Everything felt very right as soon as Brian saw that smile.

Briana was strapped to her father's chest although she was getting pretty big to do that. As soon as she saw her other father she began kicking her feet in glee.

"Hey Squirt! You happy to see me?" Brian asked taking one of her feet between his fingers. He leaned in to give Justin a long, sloppy kiss.

Bree let out a squeal and distinctly said, "Da!"

"Did you fucking hear that?" Brian gasped. "She called one of us Da."

Justin giggled. "She's been struggling to get that out for a while. I'm waiting for the rest of it." Brian raised an eyebrow. "You know, Dada, the fully formed word."

Bree studied her father's face looking back up at him as he talked. "Dada," she said as much as to say 'Why didn't you tell me that?'

Both men burst out laughing and they danced around with Bree trapped between them. She squealed with joy never having done this with her fathers before.

"Hey, what's all the racket out here?" Sidney asked as the noise brought him out of his office.

"Our daughter just said her first word!" Brian crowed. "She said Dada."

"Well, I'd hardly expect her to say anything else since she has two of them," Sidney laughed.

"Briana, honey, can you say 'Dada' for Mr. Bloom?" Justin cooed at his daughter.

"Dada," Bree said and everyone clapped and laughed like she had done something miraculous. She liked the sound of it. "Dada," she repeated.

"I bet she'd say, 'Good morning, Mr. Bloom', if you asked her," Sidney said.

"Shall we try?" Justin giggled. The other two men nodded their heads. "Bree, can you say 'Good morning, Mr. Bloom'?"

Bree looked up into the faces of all the people around her, gave a little frown, called out "Goo! Goo!" and promptly filled her diaper with the good stuff.

"Um … Brian, can you deal with this? I still have a couple more paintings to hang," Justin said hastily unbuckling Bree and holding her out towards Brian.

Brian pretended to scowl but he took his daughter willingly. "Come on, Squirt. We'll get you all fixed up while Daddy plays Mr. Bigshot with the hired help."

Justin glared at Brian and then burst out laughing. He had been caught. Brian smiled as he walked over to Bree's necessity bag that was leaning against the wall.

"Bring her into my office, Brian," Sidney said. Somehow the idea of watching Brian Kinney change a shitty diaper held some appeal for him.

"Can I use your desk?" Brian asked. 

"Sure," Sidney said reluctantly realizing that he had to work off that desk for the rest of the day.

"If you pull that flowered fabric out of her bag and lay it on your desk, we won't get any nasty stuff on anybody's works of art," Brian smirked.

Sidney did as directed and then moved his chair out of the way. "There."

"Thanks," Brian said as he laid Briana down. "What has your Daddy been feeding you?" he cooed at Bree. "You smell really awful." Brian opened the diaper and turned away. His daughter seemed to have the beginnings of diarrhea or else something hadn't agreed with her digestive system.

"Is it always this bad?" Sidney asked taking a step back.

"Not usually quite this ripe," Brian said removing the offensive diaper and holding Bree up by the legs. "Can you hand me a Wet One out of the bag?"

Sidney fished around in the bag until he found the tub. He opened it and handed one to Brian.

"Don't close it. I think this is at least a three wipe job." Sidney smiled and pulled out a couple more. "In the bag there's baby powder and a tube of cream. I could use both."

Sidney watched as Brian expertly cleaned his daughter's little bum, added some cream which he rubbed into the red areas and then gave Briana a sprinkling of baby powder.

"Hand me a diaper out of the bag?" Brian asked. Sidney fished out a diaper and even opened it so Brian could quickly put it on the baby. "There we are, sweetheart. All clean and smelling so lovely," Brian whispered against Bree's neck. His warm breath made her giggle. "It was nice having an assistant, Sidney," Brian smirked. "Made thing go so much faster."

Sidney chuckled. "You did that with surgical precision."

"Thanks, it comes from months of practice."

"I never thought I'd see Brian Kinney changing diapers."

"Few have had that privilege," Brian replied tongue in cheek. "Don't spread it around. I'll never be able to live it down."

"You can count on me," Sidney said as he began placing the Wet Ones and the baby powder back in the bag. He knew Brian didn't really mean that. If nothing else he had seen the pride in Brian's eyes that he could take care of his daughter so well and so easily. "What do we do with this?" Sidney asked eyeing the dirty diaper with distaste.

"Do you have a dumpster out back?" Brian asked. "I wouldn't suggest the wastebasket unless you want eau de shit wafting through your gallery."

"There's one out there."

With a sigh Brian picked up the soiled nappy. "Can you watch her while I dispose of this?"

"It's the least I can do."

Brian walked out of the office. With a wink at Justin across the gallery, he headed for the back door. Sidney stared at Briana for a minute. She gurgled and waved at him with her little arms. After a moment he picked her up and sat down in his chair with Briana perched on his lap. That was how Brian found them when he returned.

"I see she's got you under her spell too," Brian chuckled.

"She's such a good baby, aren't you, Briana?"

"That's how she sucks you in. There's no going back afterwards."

"Like you'd want to?" 

"You got me there. She's the best thing that ever happened to me after Justin and Gus and…"

"I get the picture," Sidney laughed as he continued to bounce Bree.

"I'm going to see if Justin's about ready," Brian said.

"Bree and I will be just fine," Sidney stated.

Brian went out to get his husband. "Did Keller phone you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he wants to kill off Zephyr."

"I know."

"Fuck! Has Michael been at you about it already?"

"No, it was Ben."

"Ben?"

"Michael's apoplectic."

"So what else is new?"

"Did you say they could kill Zephyr?"

"Of course not. He's Rage's partner. He's integral to the story."

"Does Mikey know that?"

"Probably not. Brett just came up with the lame brained idea. I put him straight."

"Then I guess I don't have to worry."

"You always worry."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do," Justin smiled as he stroked Brian's face. "And I love you for it."

"Let's go get our daughter before she falls in love with Sidney and refuses to come home with us."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Well, she might. I worry, you know," Brian said with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, Brett!"

"But Justin we need some more oomph, something powerful to end the movie."

"We are not killing off Zephyr. I thought I made that plain the other day," Justin said with a sigh. Brett Keller could be one pig-headed ass.

"Then what the fuck are we going to have to end the movie?"

"We had an ending. It would be Rage and JT together after the bashing."

"But that's sort of an anti-climax. We need something really dramatic."

"Isn't that all in how you film it?"

"Cruel one, Taylor," Brett laughed without any real humor in the sound.

"If the director's chair fits…"

"Look, I'm really stuck. I need an objective voice, someone who can discuss the possibilities of what to do."

"I thought that's what we were doing," Justin said running his hand through his hair.

"It's not the same as if you were sitting here and we could toss things out and you could sketch and we'd get the whole fucking thing worked out."

"Okay, okay, point taken! You want me to come out there?"

"Just for a few days."

"I'll see what I can do. Let me call you back."

"Thanks, Justin."

Justin cut the connection and looked over at Brian who was helping Briana stand on his knees. It wouldn't be long until the baby took her first steps. His daughter was growing up. Justin felt tears well up in his eyes. He saw the smile on Brian's face disappear.

Brian lifted Briana and walked over to Justin. "What just happened?"

"Brett needs me in Hollywood … and I looked at you two … and I don't want to go … I might miss her first step," Justin practically moaned.

"Hey! You don't have to go if you don't want to," Brian said cupping Justin's chin and making the tear filled blue eyes look at him.

"I think I do have to go … if I want Zephyr to live."

"Fuck Zephyr!" Brian reacted.

"He'd like nothing better," Justin tried to joke.

"I thought we left that scenario somewhere back on the floor of Babylon many millennia ago."

"I was trying to make light of…"

"I know. I don't want you to go either, but if it's necessary…"

"What about Bree…?"

"What about her…?"

"I'll miss her and…"

"I know, but…"

"But I should go anyway. It'll be for the best…"

"I meant…"

"You think I'll regret it if I don't go and the movie turns…"

"I know you'll regret…"

"But it might be all right…"

"What is this … the night of the fucking unfinished sentence?" Brian griped making a face at Bree. She giggled and patted his lips.

"I'm just … undecided."

"Would it make your decision easier if I said the Squirt and I would come with you?"

Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him all over his face. Bree squealed in delight. "That would make the decision so simple. It would make my life a million times better. Please, please, please, say that you can come with me and Squirt too."

"We can come," Brian said simply. "I can always come," he added with his patented smirk.

"I know, Big Guy! But what about business? Can you just take off? I need to leave tomorrow or the next day at the latest."

"I'll arrange it somehow, and if I can't be on the same flight as you two, I'll be on the next one," Brian said confidently.

"No way, stud. You're going to be sitting right next to me on that flight, and Briana will be on your lap."

"My lap? What's wrong with your lap?"

"You know she likes you better," Justin giggled.

"Only when it means I hold her for hours on end or change her poopy diaper."

"Only the very best moments for you, sweetheart."

"Insincere terms of affection will get you everywhere." Brian laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all.

Justin continued to giggle. "I'm counting on that. And they aren't insincere."

"Go book us a flight. I'll call Cynthia and Scott. And you, little one, are relegated to the playpen. And don't make any of those faces at me. I can be a very stern taskmaster if I have to. Stop with the pout. I said stop. Okay, okay. You can sit on my knee while I make the calls but you have to be very quiet."

Bree gurgled happily as Brian carried her over to his cell phone. All was right with her world when she had a knee to sit on.

*****

Two days later the Kinney-Taylor family was at the airport going through the first security gate. Justin and Briana were already on the other side waiting for Brian to pull off his boots before going through the metal detector. Brian got a last minute call on his cell. His overcoat was pooled on the floor and he was unzipping his boot. Anyone else would have looked like an idiot hopping around on one foot with a cell phone in one hand as he was trying to get his other boot off. Brian just looked like a gorgeous idiot. Justin watched, shaking his head and with a silly grin on his face.

"You know, Bree, one of these days your Dada will wise up and wear loafers to the airport. But, NOOO. Your Dada has to wear his Prada boots. At least we have plenty of time before we board the plane," Justin whispered to Bree. Bree turned her dainty little head and watched her Dada with fascination.

"Brian!" Michael ran into the terminal screaming out Brian’s name, hoping to catch them before they left for LA.

"Michael? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"And you couldn’t talk on the phone?" Brian glanced at the cell in his hand, still hopping on one foot.

"Bri, what are you doing?" Michael asked as he spied Brian’s coat on the floor with a boot sitting on it.

"The security gate, Mikey. They’re afraid I’m smuggling weapons in my Pradas."

"Ah. Designer label weapons?" Michael said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course. An Armani gun and a Gucci knife."

"Of course." They giggled for a few brief moments then Michael got serious.

"Bri, you won’t let them kill Zephyr, will you?" 

"No, Michael. We won’t. Rage could never live without Zephyr, you know that. Rage needs his sidekick, his best friend. Rage loves Zephyr, always has, always will." Michael looked up into a set a very serious hazel eyes and let out a long breath.

"Thank you, Brian. I love you." Brian threw caution to the wind, gave Michael a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Michael, I love you too but there is someone else who loves you and needs you more than air. Go home, Michael. Go to Ben. Make sure he knows you love him. He’s a good man, Mikey. Don’t take him for granted. Rage and Zephyr will always be friends, closer than friends. But Zephyr needs his Zen-man, just like Rage needs his JT. Don’t fuck it up, Michael." 

"I won’t, Brian, I promise." Brian finally pulled off his other boot. Michael picked up Brian’s coat and boot from the floor, handing everything to Brian.

"I’ll call you when we beat the fuck out of Brett," Brian snarked over his shoulder as he placed his belongings into the grey containers and stepped through the security gate.

"You better!" Michael laughed, waving at Justin and Bree. Both Justin and Michael broke out into belly laughs as they watched Brian hopping again trying to get his boots on. 

"Smooth, Brian, real smooth!" Michael called out then headed out of the terminal and home to Ben.

*****

Immediately after settling in at their hotel, Justin, along with Brian and Bree decided to meet with Brett, head on. They drove to the studio in their rented car, parked in Justin’s space then strode into Brett’s offices like they owned the place.

"I want to see Brett, and I want to see him now!" Justin demanded of the receptionist. She remembered Justin and she certainly remembered Brian. She was a little shocked to see Brian in a business suit with Bree on his hip and a baby bag slung on his shoulder. Brian’s loving care of Bree did nothing to diminish his sensuality. The receptionist immediately paged Brett.

"Thank you, Candy," Justin stated. "I know where to find him." Justin pushed past with Brian and Bree close on his heels. 

"Justin! I’m so glad you made it. Hi, Brian." Brett shook the blond’s hand then nodded to Brian.

"Hello, Brett. Nice to see you too." The expression on Brian’s face told Brett that Brian was not happy to be pulled away from the East coast.

"Why don’t we look at the latest story boards and see what we can do to liven up the ending." Brett ushered them into to the artists’ area. Again, there was a flurry of pencils and sketch pads as the artists wanted to capture the real Rage looking dashing in his suit and with the cute little Briana. Brian made himself scarce, commandeering an unoccupied desk to do a little phone work while keeping Bree amused with a bottle.

While Brian was multi-tasking, Justin and Brett studied the story boards with the artists and writers.

A couple of hours later, Justin seemed satisfied that Brett and his writers were back on track and he was ready to go back to the hotel. Justin was feeling the aftereffects of the long flight and was coming down from his emotional roller coaster. Bree had finished a bottle and Brian had found a quiet place to change her. He had spoken at length with Reilly at Perspective and was looking quite smug.

"What?" Justin looked at Brian, recognizing the signs of the cat who ate the canary.

"Oh nothing, just working out some of the details for the Rage PR," Brian beamed.

"Oh no you don’t, Kinney. Just because Justin has creative control doesn’t mean you have control over the advertising. I have people to handle that," Brett tried to intimidate Brian. Brian handed off Bree to Justin then turned his full Rageian glare at Brett. Justin smirked as he heard the sounds of pencils scratching on pads again.

"I’m sure you have plenty of people, Brett, but so do I. And who better to publicize Rage than Rage." Brian leaned against a desk. "So Brett, tell me what’s the plan your ‘people’ came up with?"

"The plan is a full media blitz. We hit full force with posters, ads in all the trade rags. TV and cable spots. We hit hard, flood all the markets with Rage."

"And by the time the movie hits the theaters, no one will give a shit," Brian snarked.

"Oh yeah? A lot you know," Brett said very ineloquently.

"Yeah, Brett, a lot I DO know. Who’s the ad man here?"

"Okay, hot shot. Then how would you handle it?" Brett leaned on another desk. Brian went into full ad man mode.

"We make it subtle. We start with simple posters in every comic book store that carries Rage. ‘Rage is coming.’ Then internet ads that offer the Rage Zine. Then ads in the trades. The Rage fans don’t read your trade rags. They read comic books. Fifty percent of the Rage fans order their comics on line. When the time is right, an issue will come out with an ad in the comic. Maybe a contest to win free tickets to the opening. Some lucky fans flown in to see Rage on opening night. My company out here will handle the PR on the West Coast, Kinnetik can handle it on the East. As the time gets closer, each ad offers a tease into the storyline. The first two issues are already collectors’ items. I’ve seen a copy of the first printing of Issue One selling on ebay for thousands. You go marketing this movie to the mainstream public and you’ll fall flat on your face. This movie isn’t for everyone. You start out with the targeted market just like the comic did. You pull them in and then the others will follow. I know there isn’t a lot of fucking and sucking like the comic. If you make this out to be gay porn, no one will buy a ticket. You hook young gay men and het girls first then the word will spread like wildfire. It will be like ‘The Life of Brian’ all over again." 

Brian glanced at Justin; he was praying his ideas would meet with Justin’s approval. Before this, they hadn’t really discussed the PR for Rage. Justin was smiling from ear to ear. Only Brian knew that this was the first time Justin was hearing his plan. He couldn’t have. Brian had just made it all up.

Brett swallowed hard then nodded. "All right, Brian. Have your people call my people. We have months yet. The editing alone may take at least six months to get it right." 

On the inside, Brian was pumping his fist in the air, screaming a ‘YES!’ On the outside, Brian was cool as a cucumber. "Come on, Justin. I think its time to take the Squirt back to the hotel."   
Justin nodded, grabbed Briana’s bag and followed Brian out.

Later that evening, having eaten a good meal and put Bree to bed the boys lay on the big bed and started to explore.

"You have the best body, Brian," Justin cooed as he started stripping his husband of the clothes he had worn to dinner.

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'Nope!'"?

"I mean that I don't have the best body. You do."

"You mean you would like your ass to be as big as mine?" Justin laughed peeling off Brian's slacks to reveal the tight, slender ass that he loved so much.

"Hell no," Brian said. It would look ridiculous on my body." Justin looked thoroughly offended by that comment and gave Brian what could only be described as an evil eye. "On you, however, it looks … magnificent."

"Nice save, oh skinny one."

"I'm not skinny. I'm perfectly proportioned."

"Yes, you are," Justin agreed licking nipples and sucking and squeezing.

"And so are you."

"How can we both be perfect when we're so different?" Justin asked wanting to see what Brian would say.

"You've got the perfect bottom's ass," Brian said smugly.

"Thanks, I think," Justin frowned.

Brian looked at the frown and started removing Justin's clothes. "It's the perfect body that I want to possess, to fuck, to make love to. It's the only body that I crave. I never get enough of you. You know that."

Justin's frown had quickly turned into one of his sunshine smiles as he listened to Brian's words. "So if we're both perfect," Justin grinned, "let's see if we can have the perfect fuck."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you think you're up for it?" Justin smirked.

"I already am. Didn't you notice?"

"Not really. You're always hard," Justin said trying to keep a straight face.

"You know, it's amazing how you've been able to keep that twink physique all these years. I always thought with all you eat that you would have a paunch by now."

"A paunch! A fucking paunch? You are so not getting any tonight!" Justin declared rolling over to his side of the bed and glaring at Brian.

"Am so!"

"Are not!"

"Come here, you," Brian said grabbing Justin and pulling his now naked husband into a tight hug. 

Justin pretended to struggle but they both knew it wasn't for real. Brian soon worked his magic using kisses designed to take the breath away and confuse the mind. Justin did his best to remember why he was mad and refusing Brian, but soon it all became a blur of lust and love.

Before long they were rocking together as only they could. Brian bit at the back of Justin's neck as he pounded the ass that had been the subject of earlier discussions. He knew he would never want any other ass, any other man. Justin was the only one for him.

Justin felt Brian's weight against his back. He felt the familiar cock drive into him and he relished every stroke. They were so good together. After all these years they had an almost perfect life … to match their almost perfect bodies. Justin managed to smile to himself before his conscious thoughts gave way to the electric charges Brian's dick and hands and mouth were causing all over his body. He exploded into Brian's hand. Then he felt his husband shoot his load up his ass and collapse on top of him.

"Fuck," Brian gasped as he rolled away after a minute or two.

"That was damn near perfect," Justin managed to get out.

"I thought it was perfect," Brian said glancing at his husband and raising a brow.

"Close, very close. But if we ever achieve perfect, then we'd have to stop trying."

"Ah, I see your point."

"We could try again later if you like?" Justin smiled.

"I like," Brian said rolling against his husband and finding the sweet lips that he always seemed to want to kiss.

Just then Briana decided to let out a little cry from the next room. "I'll go," Justin said.

"She's probably having a bad dream, not being in her own bed," Brian said.

A minute later Justin returned with his daughter in his arms. Brian arranged some pillows and Justin leaned back against the headboard holding their little girl. Brian watched with love overflowing his heart.

After a couple of minutes Brian cleared his throat. "You know, the Squirt has impeccable timing."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked as he watched Bree's sleepy eyes start to close.

"She waited until we were done to cry."

"True," Justin chuckled. "What more could we ask for?"

"Odorless diapers?" Brian smirked.

"You wish."

"I truly do wish."

"Well, here," Justin said handing the once again sleeping bundle to Brian. "She doesn't need to be changed, therefore odorless. Put her back to bed."

"Yes, your highness," Brian said getting up.

"And then we can make another attempt at perfection."

"Be right back," Brian smirked as he carried Bree back to the crib.

*****

Three days later Brian, Justin and Bree were on their way to the airport to go back to Pittsburgh. As they sat in the cab they were thinking about all the things that had happened on their brief sojourn in LaLaLand.

"I should call Mikey and tell him Zephyr will live to sidekick another day," Brian smirked.

"Yeah, I bet he's still shitting bricks about that one," Justin agreed.

Brian pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial number.

"Comic Book Store," the familiar voice answered.

"When are you going to name that fucking store after yourself?" Brian demanded with a laugh.

"Hey, Brian, what's up?"

"You should name it Zephyr Comics," Brian said with a grin that only Bree and Justin could see.

"Zephyr? Fuck! Does that mean what I think is means? Zephyr lives?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh man! You don't know what a relief that is."

"Yes, Mikey, I do. Do you want to talk to Justin?"

"Sure."

"Hi, Michael," Justin said taking the phone. "I think we got everything sorted out with Brett. Zephyr is safe."

"That's the best news. Thanks, Justin, for sticking up for the Zephyr character and for me."

"This is a collaboration Michael. Zephyr and you were there from the outset, and they should be there until the end whenever that may be."

"Not for a long, long time," Michael said with all sincerity. "Hey, I have another idea for the next issue of Rage."

"Do you now?"

"Want to hear it?"

"Sure, Michael, go ahead," Justin said with a roll of the eyes at Brian. They still had several minutes before they got to the airport. Then they would fly back to what was truly important in their lives. In the meantime Justin decided he could listen to Michael.


	10. Final Chapter

Emmett swished into the diner on Saturday morning. He saw Michael and Ben sitting at a table with Melanie and Lindsay. There was no sign of Ted or Gus.

"Hi, hi, hi," Emmett called.

Melanie squished over against her wife and let Emmett have the rest of the seat.

"Hey, Emm, did you get your invitation?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"What invitation?" Emmett asked looking at all the faces around him. "I didn't check my mail today. It's always bills."

Michael picked up his envelope and held it out to Emmett. The girls just waved theirs in his direction. Emmett opened the envelope and pulled out a printed invitation on fine, heavy pink paper with embossed hearts around the edges.

Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney   
Request the pleasure of your company  
At their home on Saturday, April 13 at 1 pm  
For the first birthday party of their daughter,  
Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor  
RSVP

"Oh my Lord! They do do things up fine," Emmett gushed.

"You mean you don't know anything about this party?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Oh, I have been asked to look after the cake. I hope I get a formal invitation like this though. I can put it in my keepsake book."

"Tell us what you know about this party," Melanie ordered.

"I don't know much, just what I've been asked to make for it."

"And what is that?"

"I'm under penalty of death if I reveal word one," Emmett said making the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

"Fuck!" Melanie reacted. "I bet we're in for another Brian Kinney extravaganza."

"Yeah, what else would Brian Kinney do?" Michael said.

"What would Brian Kinney do about what?" Ted asked slipping into the just vacated booth behind them along with Allen. Emmett moved over to sit with them so they would all have more room.  
"We were talking about Briana's birthday party," Michael said. "Did you get your invite?"

"We sure did," Allen said waving his envelope that matched all the others. "Ted and I will be there with bells on."

"Are bells required attire?" Lindsay asked with a laugh. "We've been trying to figure out what sort of grand fete Brian will put on for his daughter."

"It'll be the biggest and best," Michael stated.

"Hey Ted, have you booked a circus for Brian lately?" Ben asked with a chuckle. "Or maybe Cirque de Soleil?"

"Hey, if Cirque de Soleil is performing, I'm in," Melanie said.

"No, nothing like that," Ted laughed.

"I bet there'll be a clown though," Allen said.

"I wonder if Ronald McDonald does private parties," Michael speculated.

"Is Emmett Kelley dead?" Ben asked.

"Who's Emmett Kelley?" Ted asked.

"He's considered the greatest clown who ever lived."

"Personally I don't like clowns," Emmett said. "They're scary."

"Oh, Emmett," Lindsay laughed.

"I think he's trying to throw us off," Michael said. "Are there going to be elephants?"

"Elephants?" Ben asked giving his husband the look.

"Well, they do have fifteen acres," Michael said.

"Can't you just see Brian Kinney cleaning up the poop from an elephant?" Melanie laughed.

"He cleans up the poop from his daughter," Lindsay defended Brian.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see that one either," Ted admitted.

"Oh, I just thought of something. Maybe they'll have a magician," Ben suggested.

"Yeah, right, is David Copperfield in town?" Melanie laughed.

"If he was," Emmett muttered to himself, "Brian would have him make you disappear." He gave Melanie a warning look. She ignored him.

"What other kinds of things do they do for kid's parties?" Michael asked.

"Maybe they've arranged for Nemo to come to the party," Ben joked.

"Nemo is a cartoon character," Michael explained.

"I know, Michael. But it could be someone like Ellen DeGeneres who's associated with the film. She's always surprising people. Maybe they met her out in Hollywood," Ben said.

"Well, there's certainly the gay connection there," Allen added.

"I don't think it will be anything that grandiose," Lindsay said practically. "This is a baby we're talking about."

"How will Gus feel if Briana has a circus and all he got was a party in your backyard," Michael asked trying to joke.

"Thanks a lot, Michael," Melanie said feeling insulted. "That was a very nice party."

"Not after Justin started to remember the … bashing," Lindsay said quietly.

That put a damper on the exaggerated guesses of what the party would be like.

"I wonder if Justin still has residual memories from that time," Ted speculated. "He never mentions anything about it, but it had to be very hard for him."

"You know what it was like to be in a coma, Teddy," Michael said.

"Yeah, all too well, but at least I could remember everything when I came to. And the first thing I saw was Brian fucking my nurse."

"TMI, Ted," Lindsay said shaking her head.

"Tell me more," Allen suggested.

"Can we get back to this party?" Michael asked. "Are we supposed to dress up?"

"Certainly," Melanie said. "You should get your best party dress ironed."

"Bitch," Michael mouthed at her.

"Hey, this is the mother of your daughter you're speaking to here."

"I don't have a dress, you know," Michael pursued it like a dog with a bone. He resented Melanie's implication that he dressed in women's clothes.

"I still have the one you wore to the Pride Parade," Emmett volunteered.

"Shut up, Emmett. That was a long time ago."

"No shit! Probably couldn't fit into it anymore," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Hey, what is this? Pick on Michael Day?"

"We're not picking on you," Ted said. "Just having a little fun at your expense."

"Well, I don't appreciate it."

"If you don't know what to wear, maybe you could get a Zephyr costume from Brett Keller. You'd be the hit of the party," Ben teased him.

Zephyr was no longer a bone of contention between them. "I think he still needs it for the movie," Michael smiled at his husband. "Besides it might scare the little one."

"More than Uncle Mikey does?" Ted laughed.

"I have to go," Ben said looking at his watch. "I've got a meeting with a student in half an hour."

"Yeah, I need to go open the store," Michael said.

Everyone got up and took their leave except for Ted, Allen and Emmett who were waiting for their orders to arrive.

"So, tell me what you know," Ted said.

"About what?" Emmett asked feigning innocence.

"About the party, of course. You can tell me."

"No, I can't. You'll just have to be surprised like everyone else."

Emmett began eating his breakfast which had just arrived. There was no way he was telling anything. They would all have to wait and see. 

*****

Since Briana’s birthday fell on a Wednesday this year, Brian and Justin decided to hold the party the Saturday that immediately followed. Debbie, Claire and Emmett all insisted on volunteering their assistance. Brian and Justin were really getting the knack of holding large parties on their own. However, by doing all the party preparations on their own for this one, the aforementioned assistants would have been highly insulted. Debbie was especially vocal regarding her offered help and the resulting consequence of her NOT being allowed to give it. Since Brian was rather fond of his one remaining real ball, Justin acquiesced to Brian’s suggestion of allowing the help. 

Justin was in charge of the cleaning detail. Throughout his years living with Mr. "I’d Rather Die Than See Dirt In My House", Justin had learned how to keep a clean house. A very clean house. And while Brian wasn’t as creative in the kitchen as Justin, Claire, Debbie or Emmett, Brian had become the master of the grill. They decided to keep the menu simple. He had purchased plenty of hamburgers and hot dogs to keep kids, young and old happy, as well as fine tender steaks and chicken filets. Plus there were enough fresh vegetables, fruit and whole grained breads to keep the most health conscious of them ecstatic. Debbie and Claire provided the egg salad, potato salad and macaroni salad. John and Bobby insisted on providing the beverages. Rather than having a formal seating arrangement like they did for Thanksgiving and Christmas, they pushed things around so that it would be a buffet. Brian had a special bright green froggie pinata hanging from one of the beams. It held trinkets, candy and a special treat for the whole family. Brian especially spied the pinata with a leer. He regarded the smacking of the thing to bits as poetic justice for all of the indignities he had had to bear from the various frogs that enjoyed plaguing him. Brian snorted at the frog then went to find Justin.

Claire and Steve, John, Bobby and Patrick, Debbie and Carl all arrived at noon to begin the finishing touches. The guests were set to arrive at one.

As the cars began to pull up in front of the cottage, each family got out and surveyed the cottage and surrounding environs. 

"No circus tent," Michael observed.

"No band tuning up," Melanie remarked.

"No elephants," Ben added.

Gus looked around at the supposed adults standing huddled together on the front walk discussing the possible entertainment. He gave a puzzled shrug to his sister who was equally puzzled at the grownups’ reaction to their arrival. JR grabbed her brother’s hand and the two of them went through the front door. 

"Why are you all standing here?" Emmett and Drew were carrying a huge box. "Go inside or get out of our way. This is heavy," Emmett groused as the Liberty Avenue friends shifted to allow them to pass. Allen and Ben shared a moment of clarity then followed. Lindsay looked at her family, shook her pretty blond mane and went in. Soon everyone except Michael and Melanie were in the house. They could hear the cheers and greetings. Finally, realizing how absurdly they were behaving, they went in to join in the fun.

As each guest entered the sun porch their senses were immediately assaulted by the aromas of fresh baked cookies and pie. The salads were neatly arranged looking mouth watering and inviting. The meat was tender and grilled to perfection. The hamburgers and hot dogs were nestled in their buns awaiting dressing. And sitting in the middle surrounded by rainbow colored balloons was the largest pink cake ever assembled. Each layer was in ever deepening shades of pink ranging from almost white to almost burgundy.

"I never knew there were that many shades of pink," Melanie whispered to JR.

"Duh, Mom," Jenny replied rolling her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brian began.

"Welcome and dig in!" Justin finished with a giggle, waving his hand at the abundance on the table.

The family began to serve themselves, fixing plates for the kids first. Rachel and her brood and her parents were there. Hunter and Nick made the trip in from Penn. Hunter was about to graduate with honors with his masters in Social Work in June. Ben and Michael were so pleased when they heard he was considering going for his doctorate. He and Nick were still together even though it was difficult with Nick in medical school. But they were determined to try and make it work.

Hunter was holding Briana while she was attempting a few steps. It was only days before when she had taken a few steps on her own. Brian and Justin had been having lunch on the porch discussing the party and having a private birthday celebration with Bree. Briana was sitting on the floor on a small quilt when she pushed herself up and walked three short steps to her Dadas. Brian and Justin whooped and hollered and then danced her around the porch.

"She’s getting so big," Hunter exclaimed as Brian squatted down next to them.

"I know. She’ll be going to Penn soon too," Brian said casually as he held out his hand to his daughter. Bree scooted over to him and buried her little face into her Dada’s shoulder. 

Brian grunted as he stood up then ruffled Hunter’s hair. "You know, not too long ago you were a skinny little kid running down the wrong road. I’m very proud of you. You clean up good, kid." Brian smiled sincerely at Hunter.

"Thank you, Brian. And Briana is one lucky little girl to have a dad like you," Hunter smiled back. Brian gently cuffed the boy behind his ear and led him to the table.

"Eat and you’ll take some food back to Penn with you. That’s an order," Brian commanded before things got too sentimental.

"Yes, sir," Hunter nodded. He felt lucky too, to have a friend in Brian Kinney.

"Justin," Brian called over to his spouse. Justin was making up a plate of salad for his mother.

"What’s up, Bri?"

"I’m going to check out Miss Squirt before the cake and pinata."

"Okay, Brian. I’ll tell Emmett."

Brian was quietly followed by Melanie as he carried Bree into her room. Mel had never seen Brian change a diaper before and couldn’t pass up the chance to needle him about it. She was standing in the doorway about to let the snark fly when she became fixated on how coordinated Brian was with his daughter. Bree was wearing little pink overalls and pink sneakers and socks. She even had a pink bib to protect her little pink blouse. Melanie watched as Brian unfastened one sneaker and pulled off a sock. Bree giggled in anticipation. She loved when her Dada kissed and tickled her toes. Brian giggled right along with her. Then he unsnapped the legs of her overalls to inspect her diaper. Finding it only damp, he changed it, gently cleansing her skin with a wet nap, checking her skin for any chafing, applying her lotion then a light sprinkling of powder. Brian put her into a clean diaper then snapped her up again. Bree let out another giggle as she waited for her Dada to kiss her toes again and put on her sock and sneaker. Melanie was amazed for many reasons.

This is Brian Kinney, former slut and stud of Liberty, now loving father and attentive partner.

This is Brian Kinney, advertising mogul and club owner, protector of their family.

This is Brian Kinney-Taylor, a man who was known to have had at least thirty tricks a month, now monogamous for over six years.

Brian Kinney-Taylor who can grill a shitload of burgers, close ten million dollar deals and kiss his daughter's toes.

Melanie shook her head and silently rejoined the family. "I guess a leopard can change his spots," she murmured as she walked back into the porch.

Brian lifted his daughter, grabbed her hair brush and sat with Bree on his lap in the rocking chair. He removed the tiny barrette that held the little wisps of her strawberry blond hair, brushed the fine hair then reapplied the barrette. 

"There," Brian said to his daughter with a confident air. "Perfect." Bree’s hair was done up like Pebbles Flintstone. "Just perfect." Brian kissed his daughter’s cheek and then took her back to the party.

"There she is! We’re all waiting to sing Happy Birthday. I wondered where you went off to," Debbie said loudly. Emmett was poised to light the candle on the cake.

"Debbie, you of all people know how those Kinney’s like to make a grand entrance," Claire stated with love in her voice. The family joined in a laugh.

"We needed time to preen," Brian explained as he handed Briana to Justin who was ready by the cake. Brian stepped back as he proudly watched the blonds in his life take front and center. 

Bobby dimmed the lights as Emmett lit the candle and sparklers. The whole family began to sing Happy Birthday. Justin assisted his daughter in blowing out the candle as everyone cheered. Emmett took over, serving cake to all. 

With coffee, tea, milk and cake served, the family again settled into small groups. The ladies commandeered Briana as they huddled together chatting in a corner, relaxing on the wicker.

"Can you believe this? My granddaughter is one year old. I never thought this would ever happen." Jennifer was holding her granddaughter on her lap. 

"It looks good on you, Jen," Claire remarked then looked around for Justin. "Justin, could you come here a minute."

"Sure, Claire. Can I get you something?"

"No, dear. I have a question for you." The ladies all leaned in to hear Claire’s question and the answer that they were all secretly dying to know.

"Um, sure." Justin hoped he wasn’t going to be forced into revealing a deep dark Brian Kinney secret.

"Justin, who does Bree’s hair?"

"Oh that." Justin said matter-of-factly. "Brian does her hair. And he picks out all of her clothes. I have no idea where he finds Armani and Donna Karan baby clothes, but he does," Justin said proudly then he bounced off to get more cake.

"Of course he does, dear." Claire’s eyes were large with amazement, as were her companions.

"Unfucking-believable," Debbie said.

"You can say that again," Jennifer confirmed.

"I guess that’s Brian Kinney for you. Baby hairdresser and label queen," Melanie stated, adding another Brian Kinney fact to her long list.

Before the end of the afternoon, Brian came in with a broom handle and made an announcement.

"May I have everyone’s attention. The Squirt would like to thank everyone for attending her celebration. And we’d like to send you off with a little memento of the day. I have been waiting all day to do this."

Brian rubbed his hands together then took the broom handle and gave the frog pinata the first whack. He handed the handle to JR and lifted her so she could take a whack. John brought over Patrick and helped him smack the pinata. Then Gus had his chance, giving the green thing a good crack. Even Hunter, Nick, John and Peter had a whack at it. Brian took the handle and gave the pinata one last hit. The pinata burst at its seams littering the floor with all its contents. The kids had a blast picking up the candy and small toys. 

Fluttering to the floor were dozens of pink envelopes. Brian instructed the children to pick up the envelopes and give one to each adult in the room.

"If you’d all open up your envelopes you’ll see that it’s an invitation to the Rage opening which should be some time next year. You’ll all be our guests!"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the porch. Justin who had no idea what his husband had planned was shocked, amazed and so pleased. He threw himself into Brian’s arms to thank him.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Justin was trying to calculate the enormous cost of flying out the entire family to LA.

"Don’t worrying, it’ll be in the advertising budget and Liberty Air is a sponsor. Besides, worrying is my job, remember?" Brian murmured to the worried blue eyes.

"I remember," Justin whispered then kissed his man silly.

It was a few more hours later when Brian and Justin finally had their cottage back all to themselves. Everyone helped to pack up all the leftovers and several packages of steak, chicken, burgers and salad went with Hunter and Nick. Plus several pieces of pink cake. Everyone went home with a slice of pink cake! 

The whole family pitched in and the cottage was back to normal. The next celebration the cottage would see would be for Hunter’s graduation. 

Brian gently bathed his exhausted daughter, put her into a fresh sleeper and laid her down in her crib. Justin lit a fire, made a quick round of the cottage, making sure the grill was off, closing up the doors, and checking that all the food was properly stowed. He locked up and placed a couple of glasses of wine on the coffee table as he waited for Brian to join him on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I had the best time today, Brian," Justin said as he handed Brian his glass.

"The best," Brian agreed as he accepted the glass and took a small sip. He sat back into the soft sofa and snuggled close to Justin. Brian took out his small digital camera to review the pictures Gus had taken of the party. Brian had given Gus the assignment of chronicling his sister’s first birthday. Gus did an excellent job. Brian and Justin smiled as they reviewed the photos.

Justin took the camera out of Brian’s hand and then placed it and their glasses on the table. With no need for words, Brian and Justin laid down on the sofa, Justin spooning into his partner’s chest, his butt fitting nicely into Brian’s crotch. Justin felt Brian’s arms snake around him. They were the happiest and proudest of daddies. 

Sighing contentedly Brian and Justin fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
